One more Chance
by Toko Kyotaro
Summary: Tsuna is stuck in his 5 years old body in a parallel world after being shot when he's 25. Oh, and did I mention that the guardians are 15? OOc, 'little' guardians bashing, PedoR27, Ex-yankeeNana, pregnantNana, StalkerGiotto, 1sidedGio27, light humor, grammar errors, not a really serious fic, really...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- *gasp* Are you really giving me this!...oh wait, that has Akira-san's name on it...nevermind. Ain't mine...lost another toy...and story to fool around with. (lots of people are glad that it aint me owning it...)**

**Title- One More Chance**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1- Prologue<span>**

_Guilt, Sorrow, Despair, Sadness, Anger, and Regret. _That is all _he_ is feeling right now. It shouldn't have been like this. It should have never happened. They shouldn't have died…_nor should have he_.

Tsuna Sawada, the Decimo of Vongola, the all-powerful familiga of the underground, in other words, the most powerful man in the mafia.

But no one expected him to live for long in this "world".

After all, he was a wimp, a coward, and a loser…or at least he was. He grew into a kind, caring, and loved person throughout the world, underground, or not. He grew not only in personality and charisma, but also appearance.

He was no longer the short, below average appearance of a sorry wimp, but now a magnificent young man, with a face that rived Primo's, and hair that gracefully lied on his back in a ponytail.

For as long as he lived, many said, the world would be at peace…Until that day.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Vongola's headquarters in Italy<span>_

**BLOOD.** Is the only word Tsuna could make out.

He was surrounded by corpse of friends, family, and even people who he didn't know. The most of the mountain of corpse has their mouth open, and eyes wide open…with fear clearly shown on their face. And the only one left was Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola.

_ Anger, pain, guilt, and most of all, regret was all that he was feeling._

The Decimo of Vongola didn't know what to do. No matter how much his tutor, Reborn, trained him, it was never enough.

_Reborn, with his fedora covering his eyes, one could not see his expression. But his body still tense, like he was still alive. The only indication that he was dead was the separation of the head and the body that was dragged apart from each other, as if the killer is scared that his/her victim will come back from the dead and kill him/her._

No matter how much he wished for his right-hand to come and help him, it was no longer possible.

_Hayato Gokudera, who had his eyes carved out from his eye sockets, and whipped, as if tortured, had his back turned from him, revealing the deep slash Hayato had on his back; the same slash that Hayato took from the killer._

No matter how much he wished his guardians would be here, for the peaceful times to be recreated, it was only his wish…and it was his regret, the last regret he had as he fell in despair, drowning in the blackness.

_I wish I could save my friends…_


	2. The Parallel World

**Disclaimer- *gasp* Are you really giving me this!...oh wait, that has Akira-san's name on it...nevermind. Ain't mine...lost another toy...and story to fool around with. (lots of people are glad that it aint me owning it...)**

**Title- One More Chance**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2- The Parallel World<span>**

At first, he saw pitch darkness, only black, as far as he could see. Then, he saw blinding light that filled his field of vision.

Fire, that lined up in 2 straight lines, almost as if they are guiding him to a direction. He walked as if controlled, feeling nothing but emptiness, from both lack of warmth and friends. He was alone in the darkness.

He came to a stop, and as if he knew what to do, he bowed down. He looked up, curious of what was before him, and saw a blond with a fire lit on his head, similar to his own.

"Primo." Tsunayoshi spoke as he realized who was before him. "Does this mean that I'm dead?" He wondered out loud.

_"Decimo, you are in a state of death…but it seems like your soul is not ready to move on."_ Primo said wisely.

"…uh…huh..." was Tsuna's 'intelligent' answer. "So…what does that mean?" asked 25 years old boss.

_"It means that you are unable to move on. You have one too many regrets to do so. Your regret and resolve to safe your friends are strong…strong enough to bring your soul here, rather than to the afterlife." _Primo simply stated.

"Uh…but isn't this the afterlife?" Tsuna asked.

_"No, this is not. This place is the Place of Wishes for the Regretfulls*****. In other words, someone like you. In fact, you are the first person to come here in 400 years."_

"400 years! Then who was the last person to come?" Tsuna wondered curiously.

_"Me. And thanks to this, I was able to alter my destiny. And now, it is your turn. Now, As your ancestor, I will be able to grant your wish…however, I may not send you back in time…that is an invalid wish."_

"Then, what are you going to do?" Tsuna questioned.

Primo closed his eyes and took a moment to breath. He opened his eyes and responded to the question; _"Send you to a parallel world." _

"….WHAT!" Tsuna exclaimed. "But, why!"

_"I'm sorry, my successor but that is the closest I can get you. If I revive them, they'll just get killed again. So, the best thing I can do I send you to a parallel world. And abandon this world…or, of course, you could always choose death." Primo sadly smiled._

Tsuna gave up and sighed."...fine...but give me the details of this 'parallel' world."

_"Thank you for understanding. Now, when you get to this parallel world, it will be the day you met Reborn." _Primo explained.

"Wait...So, I'll be 14 again?"

_"...No...you will be five." Primo said sheeply. _

"…WHAT! WHY?" Tsuna yelled, as his eyes grew big and his mouth hung open.

_"…Because, that is the only world that you have died…in that time. And, it's also better because none of your guardians know you. Plus, they won't be able to know if you are different from the real one. And, you are the successor of Vongola..if you're able to defeat Xanxus before the ceremony to become the Decimo…so, good luck, Decimo!" _Primo waved and smiled.

"Wait, what! I'm not done talking to you yet-" he was cut off when everything faded black and he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note! .<span>**

***No, Regretfulls is not a word.**


	3. The Change

**Disclaimer- *gasp* Are you really giving me this!...oh wait, that has Akira-san's name on it...nevermind. Ain't mine...lost another toy...and story to fool around with. (lots of people are glad that it aint me owning it...)**

**Title- One More Chance**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body.**

_thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3- The Change<span>**

Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up, feeling sore. As he opened his eyes, he slowly sat upright. He saw that he was in a white room, with only a window at his side.

_'This...so, I'm in a hospital room...' _thought Tsuna as he looked around. He stopped his head at a voice...the voice of his mother.

"T-Tsu-kun!" exclaimed Nana, as tears streamed down from her already puffed up eyes. "Y-you woke up! But...but the doctor said that you wouldn't wake up!...But, you're awake! Wait...I have to call the doctor! DOCTOR!" Nana screamed, the loudest Tsuna has ever heard her.

"_Kaa-san,_ please calm down." Tsuna said quietly, as he attempted to get up. Key word, _attempted_.

Nana gently pushed her son back down on the bed. "No can do, Tsu-kun! You can't get up yet!" Nana spoke in a worried voice.

"But you need to calm down,_ kaa-san_." Tsuna spoke, with the same worried tone Nana used.

"*sigh*...okay." Nana finally said. "How are you feeling, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana as she calmed down.

"...I'm alright_ kaa-san_. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm going to be alive...for a very long time." Tsuna said, in a voice that sounded maturer than a 5-year old.

"If you say so, Tsu-kun." Nana sighed.

Just as Nana finished speaking, the doctors came in, seeing if anything was wrong. They found nothing. Just a patient that is suppose to be dead is awake…wait, what!

"What is going on here!" half asked, half yelled a certain doctor. He looked more superior than the rest on the doctors behind him. "What in the name of Jesus Christ happened here!" he asked again, shocked.

"Is there something wrong here, Doctor?" asked Nana. "My son came back to me. Is there something wrong with it?" Nana raised an eyebrow.

"O-of course! He is suppose to be dead!" yelled the doctor.

"Then, are you saying that you want him to be dead!" Nana yelled, as her face grew red and a visible vein popped out from her head.

"W-what! Of course not! I'm just saying-" the doctor got cut off when Nana interrupted him.

"Oh, you're just saying what? I CAN'T BELIEVE THE DOCTORS THESE DAYS! EVEN I CAN DO A BETTER JOB AT TAKING CARE A PATIENT THAN YOU! AT LEAST I DON'T WANT THEM DEAD! I'M TAKING MY SON BACK HOME WITH ME!" yelled Nana, in a voice louder than ever.

"But, Mrs. Sawada! You can't just take a patient out of the hospit-" the doctor froze his tracks when he saw Nana glaring at him.

"_Doctor_, please do know that I _was_ a **yankee** before, okay?_._" Nana spoke with venom with a hint of mocking, as she continued to glare at the doctor. "So, I would suggest you to _not_mess with me!"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" the doctor stuttered.

Nana went back to Tsuna's side, kneeled down, and picked Tsuna up like a toddler…which he technically is.

'_…wait…kaa-san is…I mean, was a yankee!'_ Tsuna's eyes went big. _'What the- how the-'_ Tsuna's thought was put on hold as he remembered something._ 'oh…I forgot that I was in a parallel world for a second there…wow…kaa-san is a yankee…I don't think I am ever going to get use to that…'_ Tsuna thought in his head.

"Come on, Tsu-kun~ We're going back home~" Nana sang, reverting back to her 'normal' self. "What do you want for dinner, Tsu-kun?" she asked, as they left the hospital.

Tsuna looked around and saw, that indeed that it is nighttime, for the sky became dark. "Anything's fine, _kaa-san_. Anyway, how long have I've been asleep?" Tsuna smiled.

"…" Nana stared at her son for a moment.

_'oh, god. Did she notice that I'm not her son from this world?_' Tsuna inwardly panicked.

"You know, Tsu-kun, I feel like you've become more mature! To know such big words at such a young age, as expected from _anata_'s son!" Nana squealed, as she pulled Tsuna into a bear-crushing hug. "It's xx-xx-xxxx*****." Nana smiled back.

Just as Tsuna was about to say something, his stomach rumbled really loudly. Tsuna blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, then, it looks like a young man is getting hungry! Let's hurry up and get you fed, neh, Tsu-kun?" Nana giggled.

* * *

><p><span>*At Sawada's residence*<span>

"Tsu-kun, wait here as I prepare the food, neh?" Nana asked as she went to prepare the food.

"Hai~!" Tsuna answered, happy that he is finally getting something to eat. He doesn't remember the last time he ate. As Tsuna looked around his house to see if there are any changes, which there are none, he saw the mail lying on the table innocently. He picked up a familiar flier.

_'Oh, God. The flier Reborn put in the mail box for mom…except, it's different…'_ Tsuna thought, unconsciously tilting his head to the side in wonder.

On the flier, it read;

**_Will protect your kid to be the new leader_**

**_of the next generation._**

**_Age and gender doesn't matter._**

**_Reborn._**

"…" Tsuna just stared at the flier in disbelief.

_'Why is it that this flier is worse than the first one? It doesn't even make sense!'_ Tsuna thought, sweat dropping.

Nana came back with the delicious, mouth watering food for Tsuna and herself. "Ah, so, you've seen the flier, Tsu-kun? Well, when you get older, you'll be able to read, so don't be dishearten that you are unable to understand what's on it, neh?" Nana said when she noticed that Tsuna has a flier on his hand and that he looks kind of disturbed.

"Uh, but _kaa-san_, I ca-"Tsuna was interrupted when Nana started talking again, not noticing that Tsuna was talking.

"Oh yeah, Tsu-kun, there will be a bodyguar- I mean babysitter for you, okay?" asked Nana, smiling.

Tsuna looked at his mother for a moment and replied. "Okay…"

"Oh yeah, and he is coming today!" Nana said enthusiastically.

"Uh…but, it's already nighttime…" said Tsuna in a confused tone.

"Is that so…then, I guess he will come tomorrow. Anyway, let's eat, Tsu-kun! I bet you really hungry~!" Nana said while smiling. The 2 started to eat, but Tsuna remembered something.

"…uh…_kaa-san_, can I ask you a BIG favor?" asked Tsuna, making quote marks as he said 'big'.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, tilting her head to the side.

"…Can I go to school?" Tsuna asked sheepily, scratching the side of his face with his finger.

"…Okay!" naively said Nana. "Do you know what school you want to go to?" asked Nana.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment and said; " Namimori... Namimori Middle School." Tsuna was waiting for his mom to say something, anything, objecting his idea. But it never came.

"...Is that so...Okay~" Nana smiled, with teeth this time. "I'll call Iemitsu! He'll arrange something for you!" Nana said, still smiling, and with this time, little floating hearts and flowers surrounding her. "But first, we still have to eat!" Nana said. "After all, if Tsu-kun wants to go to a big kid's school, you have to eat more!"

"...Yes, _okaa-san_!" Tsuna smiled. '..._kaa-san is sometimes so gullible and naive...I'm worried as a son...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

***Yeah...I'm not going to even bother looking up the date...**

* * *

><p><strong>Although I'm pretty sure that most of you people know what these mean, I'll translate it anyway...tell me if it's wrong, please.<strong>

**_Okaa-san/kaa-san=mom_**

**anata= daarling/dear**

**Thank you people for reading this story! I'm really happy! **

**Please R&R.**

**.**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	4. First Day of School

**Disclaimer- *gasp* Are you really giving me this!...oh wait, that has Akira-san's name on it...nevermind. Ain't mine...lost another toy...and story to fool around with. (lots of people are glad that it aint me owning it...)**

**Title- One More Chance**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback from the previous chapter<strong>

_"Do you know what school you want to go to?" asked Nana._

_Tsuna hesitated for a moment and said; " Namimori... Namimori Middle School." Tsuna was waiting for his mom to say something, anything, objecting his idea. But it never came._

_"...Is that so...Okay~" Nana smiled, with teeth this time. "I'll call Iemitsu! He'll arrange something for you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- <span>"<span>First" Day of School**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun" Nana asked after they ate their dinner. "Why do you want to go to a big kid's school?" Nana started washing the dishes as Tsuna sat by the dinner table.<p>

Tsuna look a moment to think, as he stared off to space, remembering something Primo said right before Primo waved, smiled, and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_"Oh yeah, also, most of your guardians will be at your old Middle School! Unlike you, they aren't 5! They are still at the age they were when you met Reborn! You're the only one_

_that aged! I mean **de**_aged_**! "** _Primo was able to say, right before he faded out of Tsuna's vision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back to present time*<strong>_

"Uh..." Tsuna took a moment to think of something up, but took a moment too long to answer.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to say it, Tsu-kun! You have you're own reasons! After all, Tsu-kun is growing into a big boy now, so you can make you're own decisions, neh?" Nana said, in a cheerful voice, finishing up the dishes. "Now, let's get this growing boy to bed!"

* * *

><p>The day after the "talk" with his mom, Tsuna was informed that he would be able to transfer to that school if he passes a test. The following day, Tsuna took the test and<p>

aced it with full marks, thanks to Reborn's training from long before in his world. Looks like that paid off well. Thanks to Iemitsu's influence and connections, Tsuna was

able to get in without any trouble and was told to be able to enroll in a week. Nana was informed of what supplies he would need. Nana is happy that her son is finally going to school and that she can prepare bentos for him. Now, fastfowarding to the next week.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Namimori Middle School in the morning, Tsuna's first day to school*<strong>

"Bye, Kaa-san!" hollered Tsuna, as he waved good bye to his mother and walked down the school hallway with his teacher. His mother has already given him his lunch and book-bag, and is now waving her son good bye as he disappeared with the teacher to go to his "new" classroom.

_'*sigh* My son's growing up…and I'm becoming old…life is so short._' Nana thought as turned around to go home after saying good bye to the school staff members.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tsuna's "classroom"<strong>*****

A average man, with the height of an average man, and with the hair style and color of an average man, with glasses, walked into class 1-A. As the students heard the man come in, they quickly retreated back to their seats, but still talked silently.

"Everyone, please quiet down!" yelled Nezu-sensei, quieting the class even more, until no voice could be heard. "Today, we have a new transfer student who will be joining us from now on. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Nezu-sensei said, as he urged the short burnett to come into the classroom.

As soon as NEzu-sensei finished his speech, murmurs and gossips arose from the class;mostly directing about the transfer student.

_Why so late in the year?_

_Tsunayoshi? What kind of name is that!_

_I hope it's an uke...we don't have enough of that in our class.__.._

_I hope it's a really hot guy! But Yamamato and Gokudera is still going to be hotter than him!_

As Tsuna walked in, all students stopped and stared at the toddler before them.

"Good morning, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! But you can call me Tsuna! Nice to meet you!" Tsuna introduced himself, smiling an angelic smile.

As the students looked at him, they saw a kid with "large, caramel-brown colored eyes and fluffy brown hair that looks super soft. A small, shy, and overall cute smile adorning his round, heart-shaped face."******

As he finished his introduction, murmurs and gossips immediately continued, this time, a lot of murmurs and disbelief voices can be heard.

_What the! __How did a toddler get into middle school!_

_How old is he!_

_Finally, an uke!_

_Shut up,_ Ai-chan*****!_ You crazed yaoi fangirl!_

_Make me, b*itch! You're messing with the whole female population! I don't give a sh*t if you are my boyfriend or not, you better not discriminate him or us!_

_B*tch..._

_That's it! We're over!_

_Fine! I can't take your ramblings of that stupid yaoi crap! *gets beaten up by yaoi fangirls*_

_I want him as my little brother~! *******_

_Is he just really short or is he a brat?_

_Tch, Weakling.********_

_Ma, ma~ Don't be so harsh on him~ Are you lost, kid? *********_

Finally, someone got the guts to ask.

"Ano..Tsuna, how old are you?" asked a random classmate.

"...I like to keep that a secret, thank you." Tsuna answered, smiling, his cute smile, without missing a beat. _'I don't think telling anyone my age would be good...' _thought Tsuna.

More murmurs broke out and finally, Nezu-sensei could not take it anymore.

"QUIET, CLASS! SHUT YOUR TUSHY**********!" The class quieted down and Nezu-sensei spoke again. "Sawada, go sit next to Gokudera and Yamamato."

"Hai, Nezu-sensei." Tsuna replied to the 4-eyed teacher, without listening to the rest. Tsuna walked to his seat, which is right in between Yamamato and Gokudera...which can either be fortunate or unfortunate.

As Tsuna _hopped_ onto his special seat, which had about a million pillow so he could reach the desk, he felt very uncomfortable with all the stares he is getting from his classmates. But the only thought that was going on in most of the people in class 1-A is _'How did Tsuna know who Gokudera and Yamamako-kun is?' _while Tsuna was thinking,_ 'Why do they keep staring at me?...Wow, this seat is soft! Maybe I should get one when I become Decimo again...if I can become Decimo again...'_

* * *

><p><strong>*After class, at lunch*<strong>

As the bell rang, most of the class quickly surrounded Tsuna's desk. But they did not do anything, just stared at him, like a predator would to it's prey, creating tension between them, which seems like they are ganging up on him in an outsider's point of view.  
>And Tsuna stared back, turning his head to a new person once in a while with curiosity, using those wide caramel eyes of his, and that dangerously cute smile of his, releasing the tension around them a bit, leaving most students with a blush on their face, while some even has nosebleeds.<p>

As he looked at his classmates, he recognized someone who looks awfully similar to Chrome. The girl has indigo colored hair that flows down to her mid-back, with side bangs that cover her right eye. As he looked at her, he felt a shiver down his back, but ignored it as the tension surrounding him.

He also recognized Kyoko-chan, her best friend Hana, and Ryohei for some reason, eating lunch, outside of his "little crowd".

Tsuna looked around the room even more, ignoring the nervous looking crowd. He turned his head to get a better look at the room, noticing that a small ball at the corner of the room. As he squinted his eyes to have a better look at this "ball", his eyes widen as he recognized the cow-printed ball.

'Lambo' Tsuna realized, as he started getting up for a better look. As he was getting ready to hop down from his seat, the classmates looked at each other, with determination to ask their new classmate something before he left. So, just as he was gonna hop down, the Chrome-look-alike spoke up, surprising most of her classmates that it was her that spoke.

"uh-um..." the girl started to say in a small voice, barely reaching to Tsuna's small ears. "W-What does Sawada-san like to eat?" she asked timidly. The Chrome-look-alike looked at the floor, not daring to look at Tsuna's eyes, like how Chrome would. The girl looked like she was going to smack herself for asking such a 'dumb' question.

"..." Tsuna just stared at the girl, something was tugging at the back of his mind. "Chrome?" Tsuna accidently said out loud as he realized that it really was her that was standing before him.

"E-Eh? H-h-ow do you k-know my m-middle n-name?" Chrome's eyes grew big as she looked up at Tsuna, looking at him in the eye. The rest of the class, excluding the people outside of the circle, quietly listened as the two people interacted.

"...EH! Did I just say that out loud!" Tsuna asked with wider eyes than normal,shrinking back, resulting an almost fall from the high chair. Keyword- **almost**.

"kufufufufu~" laughed the voice that belonged to the person who caught Tsuna. "Oya, oya. What do we have here? Usagi-chan~? What do you have to do with my Nagi-chan?" asked the voice, making Chrome blush, as the other students quickly took some steps back, keeping some distance between them and the voice. Tsuna looked up and saw a male with an indigo pineapple-shaped hair, with a sadistic smirk on his face, and has a red right eye and a lefty blue eye.

'Mukuro-san!' Tsuna thought, carefully this time so he wouldn't accidently say his thoughts out loud again.

But Mukuro noticed as Tsuna's eyes flashed with remembrance. "Kufufufufufu~ Well, Well, what do you know~ It seems like this Usagi-chan~ knows me~" Mukuro smirked, narrowing his eyes with interest.

'Hie! How did he know!...Oh, wait, I forgot that being in a small body will affect my abilities to mask my emotions! Dang it!' Tsuna inwardly cussed in his head, remembering that he couldn't even lie to his mom without her noticing. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Mukuro speak again.

"Kufu~ So? How do you know me and Nagi-chan~?" the illusionist said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone, but still with the visible smirk that makes people want to smack the hell out of him- I mean that make people want to pee their pants from fear. Mukuro started to glare at the toddler, wondering how much did this baby know. After all, the aura this little guy knows is not the normal aura kids would give off.

"..."Tsuna just continued to stare at Mukuro, than at Chrome, then back to Mukuro, and so on. Tsuna started to think on what he should do next.

_'...What do I do next! Run away? No, that's not possible. He'll just ask me tomorrow, or catch up to me. After all, I can't run well with this little body. Not like I can avoid him forever... Make up a lie? No, I can't lie with a straight face anymore...wait, a straight face! Then, what if...Yeah, that can work! Let's just hope my classmates have a soft spot for crying babies.' _Tsuna smirked in victory, although it can only be seen by Mukuro.

It seems more like a smile from the long distance they are in. (remember, they all want to keep their distance away from Mukuro...and Tsuna is with Mukuro.)

Mukuro felt shiver down his spine when he saw that evil looking smirk on the baby. On a freakin' BABY! His face paled immensely as he felt something bad, really bad will happen soon when he saw the smirk.

Tsuna tilted his head down, high enough that he can still see his class mates, but low enough that his bangs around his heart-shaped face would cover his caramel-colored eyes. He prepared himself, and when he thought he was ready, he started sniffing.

When the students, including those outside of the circle, heard his sniffing, they stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Tsuna, after seeing that everyone's attention is on him, suddenly, without warning, started bailing and crying really loudly, bringing his small, soft hands to his eyes and began rubbing them, hard enough that they started tearing. Tsuna, after making sure that his eyes are wet, lifted up his head for everyone to see his tears.

"*sniff* *sniff*" Tsuna turned to Mukuro, with those adorable teary eyes of his and stared pitiably at him. "*sniff* B-b-b-bu-t *sniff* *sniff* Everweone twalked abwout *sniff* *sniff* Chwome *sniff* nee-chwan *sniff* *sniff* andw *sniff* Mukuwo-oji-swan. *sniff* *sniff*" Tsuna managed to sniffle out, loud and clear enough for others to understand.

Everyone who was watching looked at Mukuro, who was now glaring daggers at the 'poor' boy for calling him _oji-san_, and looked at Tsuna, back at Mukuro, and silently decided, all in harmony, that there is now a major offender in the class. Mukuro.

Everyone started glaring at Mukuro, some even dared to stand right in front of him, tearing Tsuna away from Mukuro's grasp.

The male population, as well as more than half of the female population of the class, took some for of weapon; gun, sword, baseball bat, dynamite, broom, water gun, desk, chair, marker, etc., and started cornering Mukuro with a murderous aura around them, looking very intimidating to many.

The rest of the female and male population worked hard, trying to cheer the little toddler up with candy, games, words, faces, and even money.

Finally, someone was smart enough to bring Tsuna over to Mukuro, who is now black, blue, and indigo, and allowed him to use Mukuro as a punching bag.

And, so that the 'prisoner' wouldn't escape, someone handcuffed him to the teacher's desk and tied his legs, and feet with extra-strong rope.

A classmate gave him a 'weapon' and everyone had smirks on their face as Tsuna used the weapon on Mukuro.

Tsuna jumped onto Mukuro's stomach and started using the 'weapon', but since the teen started struggling, a couple people pinned him down, making him immobilized.

As Tsuna completed his 'masterpiece', he stopped crying and wiped his tears. He took 3 steps back, and examined the struggling teen.

In front of him is a teen with a drawn mustache, beard, anime tears in one eye, and a big long black ling vertically across the other. The teen also had whiskers, black, inky, eye shadow, with black lipstick, and a black fake blush.

On Tsuna's right hand yields his weapon; the permanent black marker.

Tsuna's smirk, since he was behind everyone, and they were turned facing their back toward him, was only seen by one person; Mukuro. Who told you to mess with him?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note! <span>**

***Random Character...minor role, only appear once hopefully.**

****This was taken from Sayaka Sakura-san's review. So, that amazing description was from Sayaka Sakura-san! Give her a round of applause!**

*****Also taken from Sayaka Sakura-san's review~ I also want him as a little brother! **

****** Bet you know who that is~**

*******That one too~**

********i KNOW, IT ISN'T A WORD. BUT I DO NOT LIKE NEZU-SENSEI SO I JUST LIKE MAKING HIM A BIT DUMB... TEHEHE~**

**Okay, I'm gonna try to update 2 times a week. If not, once, but it will be really long if it is only once. Like, really. At least, in my perspective. Yes, I know I told Sayaka Sakura-san that I would try to update 3-4 times, but thanks to my sister, I don't think I can update that fast...Now, I have to go to Sunday School...I didn't go for like what? Four years? However, the chapter will be longer than the rest, like at least 2,000 words, so, it should be okay...right?**

**So, yeah...Anyway, thanks for the review, veiwers! And the story alerts and favs and author favs/alerts! When I saw it in my mailbox, I thought I was becoming delusional! So, thanks! Really, thanks!**

**Thanks Esperanz for giving me advice and help for my story! . I really appreciate your help!**

**Remember, Reviews= energy!**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	5. Reborn, his bodyguar I mean Tutor

**Disclaimer- Akira-san's. Ain't mine. Whatever.**

**Title- One More Chance**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body.**

_thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5- Reborn<span>**

* * *

><p>The first day of school for Tsuna was pretty fun, excluding the fact that he almost fell off the chair four times. It was just way too high for the 5-year-old.<p>

After the 'Mukuro' incident, his classmates started to get closer to him, no longer keeping their distance away from him, not even Chrome, who would occasionally strike a conversation with him about some random stuff.

Well, except for Mukuro. He was still tied to the chair. Not even the teacher bothered to help him. The teacher was way too scared and was laughing too hard to get anywhere near him.

Although, Tsuna did feel like someone was missing from the class from the afternoon.

Tsuna loved his first day at school, completely unaware at the person watching him from a distance.

_'Hm~ So this is the possible future of Vongola~ Interesting~' _The person smirked, tilting his fedora down, making people distance themselves away from the 'weirdo'.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Tsuna, after convincing that he would be safe going home with his mother and waving good bye to his newly made 'friends' who had tears in their eyes as they say him leave, met up with his mom that was waiting for him at the front gate.

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna yelled out, waving his hand frantically in the air above his head as he saw her, in order to get Nana's attention as he ran toward her. He oddly felt a presence nearby, a presence that he could never forget, and paled intensely.

Nana looked towards her voice and saw her son. "Tsu-kun! How was school?" Nana cheerfully asked, while smiling when she was positive that Tsuna could hear her.

As Tsuna ran closer to his mother, he decreased his speed when he felt the presence was right next to his mother.

As he got closer and closer to his mother, he wanted to run far, far away, where no one could find him...not even _him,_ who's standing by his mother...the person who changed his life around to a living hell.

"School was fun!" Tsuna said enthusiastically as he looked up, when he got right in front of Nana, despite the fear that was quickly building up as each second passed. As he looked past his mother's head where he felt the presence from, he noticed the black eyes that stared back at him.

Nana noticed Tsuna looking at the person behind her and smiled.

'Looks like Tsu-kun can sense people like me...'Nana thought as she started to speak. "Tsu-kun, this is Reborn, your home tutor from now on!" Nana cheerfully said, as she stepped aside to reveal a tall man with a fedora on his head that covers his eyes and curly sideburns. He has a green chameleon hanging from his fedora and for some odd reason, the man has a yellow pacifier dangling from his neck, making him look less scary...and more weird.

The tall man, A.K.A., Reborn, had the evil smirk on his lips as always, with a sharp piercing gaze that seems to know what you are thinking.

"Chaos." Reborn said, still having the smirk on his face.

_'...That smirk makes me want to punch him the face like Mukuro's face...wait...WHY IS HE AN ADULT! What happened to the Arcobaleno curse! Why did he say **Chaos**? Isn't it supposed to **Ciaossu**! Wait, why is he here! I'm only five years old! He shouldn't be here!'_ Tsuna panicked, not noticing that he is also revealing the panicky feeling on his face.

The Adult Reborn smirk's grew bigger as he saw the panicking face on his victim- I mean on the 5 years old child, misunderstanding that Tsuna was panicking about his presence and intimidation, not about the fact that he is an adult.

Tsuna, after seeing Reborn's smirk, paled visibly, letting the demon- I mean Reborn see his fragile state, which makes Reborn's smirk grow bigger, if that was possible.

_'This guy! He's enjoying this, isn't he! But, he's still scary!'_ thought Tsuna, as snapped out of his panicking state, after realizing that panicking will get him nowhere, instead fuel Reborn's amusement.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna. Please to meet you!" Tsuna introduced himself as he bowed and smiled at the man dressed in black from head to toe.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at this, surprised that the boy can introduce himself properly, maintaining a cool appearance, even after seeing him. However, the next part just ticked him off...a bit.

"What is your name _Ojii-san_?" Asked Tsuna, even though he already knows the answer. As he questioned Reborn, he tilted his head sideways, making him look adorably cute. However, on the inside, Tsuna was smirking as he saw Reborn's eyebrow twitch at his 'question'.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the poor 5-years-old and said, still smirking, "_Chibisuke_, I'm not an _Ojii-san_." Now, with a vein visible on his face, he leaning forward instead of bending down to Tsuna's height, bringing his face close to Tsuna's.

"Well, I'm Reborn, you're home tutor." Reborn introduced himself, looking at Tsuna straight in the eye, making Tsuna feel uncomfortable. Tsuna shifted in his spot and tried to look away from Reborn's gaze. He started looking for his mother's eyes to look into, rather than the eyes of the man before him.

As he located his mother's eyes, Nana smiled as her eyes locked onto her son's. Another mother, Tsuna noticed it was someone from his neighborhood, came up to Nana and started a conversation with her after Nana gave a strained smile to her son. Tsuna refocused his attention back to Reborn, this time looking at Leon, which is now at Reborn's shoulder.

"Starting from today, I'm your-" Reborn started to say, but Tsuna faded out Reborn's voice after going deep into thought, facing his head towards the ground.

Reborn, after noticing that Tsuna wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, stopped his introduction and waited, yes, waited for him to snap out. And you know how short Reborn's patient is.

_' When he bends down like that, isn't he scared that someone might smack his arse like that? I mean, like it **is** sticking out like there is no tomorrow...Someone should smack it...wonder if I could...but, with all his attention directed to me, I can't! But wait...you know what, never mind. I don't want to get killed. I just died a day ago! Literally! And I know he shows no mercy to anyone! Not even a baby. I've seen what he's done with Skull, and technically, he is a baby. Now, I'm rambling in my thought. Is that possible? Wait, what was I first thinking about?' _Tsuna thought, furrowing his eyebrows, and pouted his lips, deep in thought.

Tsuna shakes away his thoughts, remembering that Reborn was still in front of him, introducing himself. He looked up from the ground back to Reborn's face. Tsuna had a little mini heart attack, after seeing Reborn's irritated look on his face.

"Done thinking now, brat?" Reborn asked, his irritation clearly showing in his voice. Tsuna, now feeling cold sweat drip down from his forehead, nodded his head, unable to find his voice to respond to the intimidating man before him.

"Good." Reborn stated, the irritated look on his face wiped away from his face. "Now, as I was saying, starting from today, I'm your bodyguard."

"..." It took a moment for Tsuna to react before Tsuna's eyes widened."EH! FROM WHAT!" he screamed, but not loud enough that other people besides Reborn would hear him.

Reborn smirked after hearing Tsuna's question.

"From mafi-" Reborn stopped his statement when he felt a glare behind him. He quickly turned around, looking nonchalantly as possible, and his eyes locked onto Nana's eyes, making Reborn's smirk fall. Nana was smiling, but instead of her cheerful smile, it was replaced by a cold smile; a smile promising pain.

Reborn, although he would never tell anyone this, was actually scared of Nana. He treated Nana more like a mother than anything else, but that's what makes her scary. She knows more about him than anyone else, plus she seems to know more things than him. Sometimes, she seems to know more than she'd let on. And _because_ Nana is like a mother to him, he can't defy her...which is plain scary for him, especially when he never had a mother to raise him.

Reborn, turning back to Tsuna, started talking again, this time, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry, but I meant to say that I'm your tutor from now on. Also, I'll be staying at your house temporarily." Reborn finished, his smirk returning to his face as he saw Tsuna's jaw fall.

Tsuna looked at his mother's eyes to confirm if it's true, after Nana finished talking to the mother from the neighborhood. Tsuna stuck out his bottome lip, and teared up his eyes, clearly showing that he wishes that it's not true.

"That's right, Tsu-kun. Reborn-chan's going to stay her for a while." Nana smiled happily, not noticing that her son's face fell. "Well, let's go home now, Tsu-kun! Bet you're hungry from today at school!" Nana took Tsuna by the hand without hearing his reply and walked home, trusting that Reborn would follow them.

As the family of two and Reborn walked towards the Sawada residence, Tsuna pondered in his thoughts about today's events so far and realized the person who was missing from the school afternoon. Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>flashback<strong>

_He turned his head to get a better look at the room, noticing that a small ball at the corner of the room. As he squinted his eyes to have a better look at this "ball", his eyes widen as he recognized the cow-printed ball._

* * *

><p>'Wait...what happened to him?' Tsuna thought. Tsuna though harder as he tightly closed his eyes, thinking it would help, but came up with nothing.<p>

_'Well, that's another problem for another day. Now, I have a bigger problem in hand.'_ Tsuna thought as he pushed Lambo's problem away and glanced towards his tutor. He sighed before shacking his head, as if trying to get rid of an awful thought.

Reborn was looking at Tsuna the whole time, throughout his school day too, and came up with one conclusion;

_'This brat...knows more than he'd let on...like Nana, much to my dismay.'_ Reborn thought, paling at another Nana, who could make _him_, the world's greatest hitman, shiver at merely her glare.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for the review, veiwers! And the story alerts and favs and author favsalerts!**

**Remember, Reviews= energy!**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	6. Iemitsu

**Disclaimer- *gasp* Are you really giving me this!...oh wait, that has Akira-san's name on it...never mind. Ain't mine...lost another toy...and story to fool around with. (Lots of people are glad that it aint me owning it...)**

**Title- One More Chance**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body**

**[um...this is going to appear twice in the story, with is just me explaining something. not part of the story.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback from the previous chapter<strong>

_As the family of two and Reborn walked towards the Sawada residence, Tsuna pondered in his thoughts about today's events so far and realized the person who was missing from the school afternoon. Lambo._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6- Iemitsu<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Report to Vongola Nono<em>**

_Mission__- in progress- To protect the candidate for the future Decimo from the unknown enemy/enemies. Oh yeah, and to train Sawada Tsunayoshi to become a worthy mafia boss. _

_Subject__- Decimo, currently alive_

_Current location__- Sawada's residence_

_The subject, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 5 years old, was told to be dead for 3 days, according to the doctor. He said it was a miracle for the patient to be alive. Cause of death was a bullet to the heart, including many other minor injuries. Subject is in perfect health, currently taking at Namimori Middle School. Day one of class, Decimo defeated the illusionist, Rukudo Mukuro, and became acquaintances with Dokuro Nagi Chrome, two candidates for mist guardians are found. Subject is **entertaining**, currently staying at Sawada's Residence._

_- Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno #1 hitman_

_P.S.- To Iemitsu,  
>Your wife said to tell you to go home soon or else...<em>

* * *

><p>After Nono read Reborn's report, he had a bad feeling about this, and it wasn't his intuition screaming at him. After all, what good ever came when Reborn finds something entertaining. Especially when it is your grandson, he is definitively worried. So he did the next best thing.<p>

"Iemitsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Sawada's residence<strong>

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo~!" Tsuna sneezed.

**[In Japan, if someone sneezes twice, it may means that someone is talking good about them. If they sneeze three times, it may means someone is talking trash about them, or something similar. Well, I took this from a reference from another manga so I'm not sure if it's correct, but I do know that if someone sneezes, it may mean that someone is talking about them...]**

Nana, seeing Tsuna sneeze, quickly got a tissue from who-knows-where and wiped Tsuna's nose for him.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun? Do you feel sick? Can you go to school? If not, you can always just stay at home." Nana asked in a worried tone. Tsuna, who was in the process of eating his breakfast gave his mother a shaky smile.

"Yep, I'm alright, kaa-san. I can go to school. Maybe someone's just talking about me. " Tsuna said, trying to crack a joke. Unfortunately, his mother didn't get it.

"Well, if someone's taking trash about you, I'm going to beat them up! I do have 'supporters' to back me up, you know!" Nana huffed, a frown forming on her youthful face.

Tsuna sweatdropped and calmed his mother down. "Ma, ma, kaa-san, if someone was to talk trash about me, I'll come to you, neh? And also, my 'supporters' can help you too, neh?" Tsuna smiled with an extra thick coat of sweetness and mischief.

Reborn, who was observing at the sidelines, mentally paled at the mother and son pair. _'Is everyone at the Sawada family this scary? Wait, never mind, Iemitsu isn't. That sorry excuse of a man.' _Reborn thought.

Right after Reborn finished his thought, the doorbell suddenly rang, surprising...no one actually. Nana snapped out of her little chat with son and had a really, really happy face on, with hearts and flowers floating around her. Nana went to open the door, leaving the two alone to eat their meal.

Tsuna's cute, heart-shaped face paled when he realized who it was at the door and Reborn raised an eyebrow, mentally questioning why. Tsuna, seeing the questioning look on his tutor's face, could only say, while sheepily laughing;

"You'll see, you'll see."

Then, Reborn felt _that_ guy's presence and smirked. _'Speak of the Devil."_ he thought.

As the two people at the dining table finished up their breakfast, Nana suddenly squealed, yep, **squealed**, like an obsessed fan girl, surprising Reborn. After all, he is, was, and will always be scared of Nana, while he is wary of her son, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna, however, remained unaffected, still calmly finishing his breakfast. Just as Tsuna got up to put his empty dishes to the sink in the kitchen, the door slammed open.

**[By the way, to make something clear, there was no door in the anime and the manga between the front door to the dining room or kitchen. Since this is the paralelll world, and even though Tsuna said in chapter 3 that there were no changes in his house, there will be a door from now on. Sorry for taking up your time for something like this. Just wanted to make this clear.]**

"Tsuna! Otoo-san's home~! Did you miss me! Want to go with Otoo-san to catch breakfast!" shouted a guy with white hair and a beard, wearing a white male's tank top, outlining his mouthwatering abs **(*Drool*),** and, being sleeveless, showing off his incredible arm muscles. The man in question, Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi's father, had his hand around Nana's waist, her hand on his back, with flowers and hearts revolving around the couple, both had a goofy smile with pure bliss shown on their face.

Tsuna just stared at his father for a moment before sighing. He turned his head away and sighed again. "Welcome home, I already ate breakfast, so no thanks." Tsuna said in a voice that just screams out; 'I'm tired! Leave me alone'.

It took a moment for his son's answer to process in his brain, before he froze in place. Nana looked at her husband questionably, tilting her head to the side cutely, like what Tsuna would sometimes do. Nana looked at her son for a second, before looking at the clock. Her eyes widened and gasped.

"Tsu-kun, you're late for school!" Nana said, looking at her son, clasping her hands together, letting her husband go. Tsuna blinked for a moment, trying to process what his mother said, before paling.

"Oh, shi- I mean Oh no, I'm late! Hibari's going to bite me to death!" Tsuna shouted, catching himself last minute. After being around Gokudera so much in his real world can influence him a lot. Iemitsu chose that time to unfreeze and his eyes started tearing.

"*Sniff* But, Tsuna~! How can you be so mean to your Oto-san~! Meanie~!" Iemitsu wined, with is bottom lip stuck out, and a sad look on his face, imitating a kicked puppy look, _while_ spinning around to the ground dramatically. Tsuna was unsure of how to react; to laugh at his father's face, or to look at him in disgust. And so, Tsuna took the third option, to ignore him, which made his father even more depressed. Tsuna went out of the kitchen, out of the dining room, and up the stairs to his room. However, before the five-years-old took even one step up the stairs, Reborn, who was quietly watching the scene before him with amusement, stopped him.

"Tsunayoshi, wait." Reborn called out to Tsuna. The five years old stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his 'tutor'.

"Yes, Reborn-ojii-san?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side, clearly aware of his rude manners. However, surprisingly, Reborn didn't react to Tsuna calling him a middle/old aged man.

_'I'm not going to take the chance of angering him, not if he's like Nana. So, I'm going to ignore him calling me 'ojii-san'. But only this once. Only one time. That's it. Then, I won't be tolerating his insults...Am I that old!' _Reborn thought, while Tsuna thought;

_'AWW~! He didn't react to my insult! I thought that maybe, if I did the same thing to him that I did with Mukuro, I'd get him out of my house! After all, his Spartan training is really like Spartan! And I kind of wanted some amusement ~...Oh, God! I'm becoming more and more like Reborn! I have spent way~ too much time with him in **my** world...Reborn...'_

Tsuna thought back to when he last saw Reborn, with his lifeless face, covered in blood...

* * *

><p><em>Reborn, with his fedora covering his eyes, one could not see his expression. But his body still tense, like he was still alive. The only indication that he was dead was the separation of the head and the body that was dragged apart from each other, as if the killer is scared that hisher victim will come back from the dead and kill him/her._

* * *

><p>Tsuna's bangs covered his wide, caramel-colored eyes, making him look pitiful, as he recalled his fear and loneliness. His fist was balled up, trying to keep the tears from flowing.<p>

_'My family, my friends._

_All gone, all dead._

_Even if they are here, in this world,_

_they aren't my friends, not my family._

_NOT MINE._

_The memories we shared,_

_the bond that was there,_

_is gone._

_All gone._

_Perished._

_Dead._

_Illusions._

_Sometimes, I think that._

_That they are only illusions._

_Only my wishful thinking._

_Sometimes, I hope that,_

_It's only a dream._

_Whether it's this world_

_or my real world,_

_which is reality,_

_I no longer know._

_I want to live,_

_with my family that's mine._

_My real family._

_Why me?_

_Why did they have to die!_

_Why did they have to be killed!_

_Why am I still alive!_

_When my friends and family,_

_from my world isn't!_

_What is my purpose here!_

_The world, this or the next,_

_is unfair,_

_unfair,_

_unfair,_

_unfair.'_

As Tsuna drowned himself in depression, a voice from the back of his head was heard by him.

* * *

><p><em>Your regret and resolve to safe your friends are strong…<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna snapped out of his depression with wide eyes.<p>

_'My friends, no matter what, are still my friends._

_Without them, there would be no me._

_Memories can always be made._

_Your or not, they are still there._

_Treasure what you have, protect it,_

_hang onto it for as long as you can._

_Don't lose sight of your goal, you treasure.'_

When Tsuna looked at Reborn, he was shocked to see that he was not at the dining table, but right in front of him at eye level, glaring holes at him. Not only that, Iemitsu and Nana was also by his side with a worried look, more like crying on Iemitsu's side.

"Um..."Tsuna started to say. The couple sighed in relief, while Reborn stood up abruptly.

"After school, come straight home. I and Iemitsu need to tell you something. Oh, and starting from now on, you will be going to school with me. I'll get your bag. Get ready. We're already late." Rebron simply stated before going up the stairs to his- I mean their room, leaving the family of 3 alone.

Ever since Reborn lived there, which was yesterday, he moved into Tsuna's room, sleeping in the bed across the room. It seems that Nana purchased a bed online for Reborn the day she got the flier, and it arrived the next day, which was beneficial for both Reborn and Tsuna. If it has not arrived by then, both males, regardless of age, would have to sleep together, on Tsuna's bed, with the _stuffed animals_ because on the other side of the room is where Tsuna sleeps, with endless amounts of stuffed animals and toys. When Tsuna first saw the room, he sweatdropped at how spoiled his parents are to him of this world.

As Reborn left, Tsuna turned to his parents and said; "Well, bye, okaa-san! I'll be back soon!" with a smile, ignoring Iemitsu.

Nana smiled at her cheerful son. "Did you forget anything?" she asked. Tsuna shook his head no. "Then, have a safe trip! And play nice, okay?" Tsuna nodded his head yes with a reassuring smile as a response. As Reborn and Tsuna left, Nana refocused her attention to her husband and was surprised to see him crying in miserably, in a corner, on the floor. Nana went down to his level and patted his head, like a dog.

"Our little boy is growing up so fast~! He's going to leave soon, faster than we can blink! He's going to leave daddy all alone~!" Iemitsu wined, crying harder than before. Nana could only look at him sympathetically, slightly smiling with amusement. Iemitsu looked up to his wife and wiped his tears.

"Well, we can always have another one, right?" Iemitsu looked at her with hopeful eyes. Nana started looking around, anywhere but her husband's face, making her husband really anxious.

"NO way, really!" Iemitsu;s eyes widened. Nana reverted her eyes back to him and started, before giggling, startling her husband.

Nana said happily, while still giggling, "No, silly! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note!<span>**

**April is test month, so I'm unable to update for a month, maybe. Sorry.**

**Next time, on One More Chance, Tsuna will finally encounter Hibari and confront Lambo..._or will he?_**

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the review, veiwers! And the story alerts and favs and author favs/alerts!**

**Remember, Reviews= energy!**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	7. Hibari and Lambo

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE. Do I even have to put this on anymore? Everyone already knows.**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body.**

_'thoughts'_

_Memories_

**_Thoughts in memories_**

**PLEASE ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on 'One More Chance';<strong>

_Nana said happily, while still giggling, "No, silly! I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Iemitsu just looked at his wife in shock, unable to move a single muscle. Nana took one last second to engrave the scene before her before throwing into a fit of laughter.

Iemitsu snapped out of his shocked state sending a worried and questioning look at his wife. Nana, seeing this questioning look, stopped laughing and took deep, controlled breaths, closing her eyes in the process. Opening her eyes, she smiled the brightest smile she could master.

"I'm just kidding, darling~" Nana cheerfully said tilting her head to the side as she watched her husband's expression change from worried and shock, to disbelief.

"Y-You lied to me! How could you!" Iemitsu pointed an accusing finger at his wife, trying to look angry, although the smile on his face gave it away.

"Oh, am I?" Nana tilted her head, and smiled, amusement reaching in her voice.

"...I don't know anymore." Iemitsu looked down in defeat, sighing before looked at Nana, straight in the eye. "Are you, or are you not?"

"...do you want the truth?" Nana looked down, furrowing her eyebrow, although Iemitsu seems to have missed the action.

"Yes."

"...I'm pregnant." Nana smiled, rubbing her stomach fondly, although the smile seems…strange. As if strained, or forced.

Iemitsu's eyes lit up, jumping up and down, screaming on the top of his lungs; "YES! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD! YES! YES! YES! ANOTHER CHILD!"

Nana smiled at the scene, still stroking her tummy, the pained smile still on her face.

Iemitsu turned around towards his wife, and asked, his eyes still sparkling with excitement. "Boy? Girl? How many months? Healthy? Does Tsuna know? Do I need to bring toys? Food? DO you feel any pain? Oh, does anyone else know? How about the neighbors?"

Iemitsu started bombing his wife with question, unaware of the pained expression on her face, unaware as her bangs covered her eyes, her down casted eyes, the eyes that seems to have dulled in color since he has saw her, although he has just brushed it off as though she's tired. But oh, how true that may be. In another world, that is. If only he knew what **_really happened._**

_'I'm sorry, Iemitsu. This child…may not be yours…'_

"I'm okay, Iemitsu. 5 months, probably a girl, healthy, Tsu-chan doesn't know, you don't have to bring anything, I don't f-feel any p-pain, t-the neighbors don't know, and...I'm tired, Iemitsu. Can I rest for a bit?" Nana said tiredly.

Iemitsu gave her a worried look, but Nana smiled, making Iemitsu's worries fly away. He smiled back and nodded, signaling that she may rest. Nana went up the stairs that led to her...no, their bedroom, leaving Iemitsu alone with his thoughts.

_'Something happened to Nana, but it doesn't seem like she is willing to tell me...oh well, when she thinks it's time to tell me, she will. All I have to do, is to patiently wait. *Sigh* How ironic. It is always supposed to be the woman waiting for the man; now it's me waiting for my woman. But I really wonder what happened to seems so...sad? More...tired? Tired, I get, but why sad? I'm right here, right?'_

Iemitsu plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV to see the news. _'Anyway, a girl, huh? I always wanted a daughter, not a son. Thank god Tsunayoshi is cute, or else, I would have already given him to Nono..no, no! I can't think this way! Whose thoughts are these! Get out of my head!' _Iemitsu shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, as he resumed watching TV, completely forgetting what he was thinking about just a minute ago.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Namimori Middle, lunch<span>**

Tsuna was currently, once again, surrounded by his classmates at his seat, eating out of the lunchbox his dear mother prepared for him this morning.

His classmates flocked him like he was a baby, spoiling him be giving him a bit of their lunch and giving him candy. However, all they were doing was staring at Tsuna as he eat, making him pretty nervous.

Trying to ignore their stares, Tsuna smiled slightly as he remembered what happened in the morning. After all, it's not every day that one can scare the world's best hitman.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Near Namimori Middle, morning<span>**_

_"Hurry up, you brat! You're so slow, my grandma could beat you!" Reborn yelled tauntingly behind the running 5 year old._

_"Shut up! First of all, you don't have a grandma! And if you did, she would have been long dead, you old man! And second of all, I'm only 5! I have short arms and legs, and I don't work out often! I was almost dead just 2 days ago! And third off, you're the one behind me!" Tsuna yelled behind him, still running as fast as he can…which was as fast as Reborn walking._

_"Well, someone's in a bad mood today." Reborn raised his eyebrow._

_"Well, duh! My stupid old man came back home!"_

_"And something is supposed wrong with it?"_

_"Duh! My old man! You've seen him! And you know him better than me! Just look at him!" Tsuna yelled, fuming, too caught up in his anger to make sense of what he was saying._

_'…wait, how come he knows that I know Iemitsu?...As I thought, he's entertaining. He knows more than he lets on…like mother, like son.' Reborn thought._

_"Well, you're going to be late." Reborn said, changing the subject._

_"I'm already late thanks to him!" Tsuna huffed. As Tsuna saw the gate to Namimori Middle, he sprinted towards the school. He was about to pass the gate until a boy with jet black hair and piercing black eyes stopped him._

_"You're late." Hibari stated as he glared at the 5 year old. Surprisingly, though, Hibari didn't raise his tonfas at the boy, only narrowing his eyes at him._

_"Kyo-I mean Hibari-san, may you let me pass? If you keep blocking my way, I'm going to be even lat**er**." Tsuna sighed in annoyance._

_"Hn. I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his left tonfa, horizontal to his chest, and continued to glare at his victim. Just as he was going to attack his prey, a hand grabbed his tonfa and was yanked out of his hand with amazing force. _

_Surprised, he tried to hit the attacker with his right tonfa, only to have that one grabbed to be the attacker's other hand. Angry, he tried to get his weapons back from the attacker, and glared at the man in black. _

_"Give it back, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened Reborn, and kicked him in the stomach, only to miss. Reborn smirked at the boy before him, as he dodged kicks and punches flown his way._

_"I'll give them back. But you have to beat me first." Reborn taunted, kicking the boy in the stomach, the impact sending him back. Hibari stood up, ignoring the pain on his stomach. He slightly winced in pain as he ran; attempting to kick the hitman again, only to see that he was no longer in front of him. _

_He felt his presence behind him, jumping out of the way, just in time to dodge Reborn's roundhouse kick. _

_"You're pretty good...want to join the mafia?" Reborn asked, smirking at the boy, much to the boy's annoyance._

_"Hn. I don't have time to play with those weaklings. Now, less talking and more fighting. I'll bite you to death."_

_"Big words to someone who can't even land one punch or kick on me." Reborn smirked. "Some people in the mafia are as powerful as me, though. And you can fight with them~." Reborn added, smirking wider. Hibari hesitated, before leaned forward for another attack._

_"I'll think about it, he replied." He started running; however, he felt a deadly cold aura behind his back and before he could turn around to see what kind of herbivore could produce this kind of aura, he felt pressure on his head as his face pushed forward to the ground, landing with a loud thump._

**_'Shit! I completely forgot about Tsuna! Did he hear about the mafia part! Damn! If he did, Nana's going to kill me! And that aura! Was it from him?...No, that's not possible. He's only 5, for goodness sake! But he did just take this boy whose twice his size down…'_**_ Reborn thought in a panic, but put on a nonchalant front. _

_"Oh, didn't see you there, Tsuna. Is there anything I could do for you?" Reborn smiled innocently...or at least tried to. Pretty hard when you're a sadist and a hitman, plus the complete opposite of innocent._

_"Well, I was waiting for you to defeat him so I could go to class without any injures, but, how am I supposed to do that when you are taunting him! You were taking too slow, so I did you a favor." Tsuna looked up to Reborn, smiling innocently like he didn't just jump on and took down the most feared man in Namimori. However, Reborn knew better, as he saw the annoyance and irritation in the eyes of the 5 years old. _

_"Okay, now that he's down, you can go ho-...oh my, he's bleeding!" Tsuna faked in surprise, covering his mouth with his hand when he looked down at the boy beneath his feet. "...oh well, he should be fine." Tsuna smiled, tilting his head, still looking very, very innocent..._

_Tsuna looked back up at Reborn, still smiling. "Anyway, as I was saying, you can go home now that I'm at school. Just remember to pick me up on time, or else...neh~?" Tsuna said in a sickly sweet tone, tilting his head down a bit, still looking at his 'tutor'. _

_The view didn't affect Reborn **that much**, as he smirked, although his face is paled, and slightly nodded his head. _

_Tsuna got the message and waved to his 'tutor' as he made his way to the school, slightly smirking at his pale face._

* * *

><p>Tsuna once again thanked another classmate who gave him a sweet to eat, bowing his head slightly. Chrom- I mean Nagi was next to him, quietly eating her convenient store lunch box, joining in her classmates; staring, and occasionally glancing at Mukuro, who is on the other side of the room, poking at some kind of black and white blob, that looks strangely familiar to Tsuna when he glanced at it. Tsuna narrowed his eyes to have a better look at the blobs, only to have his eyes lit in realization.<p>

_'Lambo! I completely forgot about him!' _Tsuna thought in surprise.

He quickly finished his lunch and jumped down from his seat, much to the classmate's despair. He ran across the room, approaching Mukuro and tugged on his pants. Noticing his classmate's worried looks, he winked at them, assuring them that he knows what he is doing. He looked up at Mukuro, who raised an eyebrow at him. Tsuna, dropping the smile, quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"What are you doing to him?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head a bit, pointing to Lambo who was curled in a ball at the corner. Mukuro smirked trying to look tough as he choose his words wise after what had happen yesterday.

"I'm trying to wake him up." Mukuro simply said.

"Is that so..."Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Mukuro with suspicion. Tsuna walked over to Lambo, shaking the boy on the shoulder. When he didn't respond, he raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear the snores coming out of the boy, and surprised to see that Mukuro was indeed telling the truth. Tsuna sighed, as he once again tried to wake the boy. He shook the boy again, except more violently than the last.

Annoyed, he was going to shake the boy again, till he felt his classmate's presence right behind him. He turned around quickly before she can touch him, tilting his head as he asked; "What is it, Chrome…uh, Chrome-nee?", almost forgetting the suffix. Chrome withdrew her outreached hand and fidgeted on her spot, opening her mouth, only to close it again. She took a deep breath and said in a soft voice;

"I-It's best to l-leave Lambo a-alone." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Chrome's comment, and was about to ask why, till the bell rang. Due to the fact that next period is P.E., the class needs to get changed in the changing rooms.

Tsuna sighed, dismissing the conversation as he packed away his lunch. He noticed some classmates waiting for him, but told them to go ahead first. The reluctantly obeyed, and Tsuna finished putting away his lunch.

Just when he was about to go outside of the classroom, he noticed that Lambo still has not gotten up. Tsuna walked over to the ball, shaking him again, attempting to wake him up. When he didn't, Tsuna smiled in irritation. Making sure that no one was around, he took a deep breath, and exhaled. He tried raised his left leg right above Lambo's head, but realized he was too short. He clicked his tongue, having to wake him the less stress easing way. Tsuna sighed as he raised his open hand, and quickly slapped his head, making sure that it was hard enough to wake him, but light enough so that he won't lose any brain cells…or at least not a lot of brain cells…if he has any.

"Gah!Kw-Kwhat da-!" Lambo said in slurred speech, waking up with a start. He looked up and stared at Tsuna with surprise and confusion written all over his face. "W-Who are you!" Lambo shouted, trying to move back away from the stranger.

"…First, wipe the drool." Tsuna sighed, pulling a napkin from his pocket and handing him it, as he took in the image of the boy before him. Black hair that curls at the end, bangs similar to his, his right eye closed, the lazy look in his eyes- or eye in this case, the cow print on his dress shirt which is barely buttoned up except for the 2 middle buttons, the black jacket that was, like the dress shirt, was buttoned only by the middle two, and the necklace holding a pair of ox horns. '_Yep, it's Lambo already. Except he's the ten years later one.'_

Lambo tilted his head in confusion until he felt the drool on the corner of his mouth. He blushed in embarrassment as he wiped off the drool with the sleeve of his jacket, perfectly ignoring the fact that a napkin was handed to him. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome. Tsuna said indifferently as he stuck the napkin back into his pocket. "So, why are you sleeping? And why didn't the teacher tell you to wake up? And why are you in the corner? Aren't you supposed to go to class?" Tsuna asked, curious.

Lambo's eyes lit up with pride. "Well, ore-sama, you know, is the son of the principal of the school! Surprised, now aren't you! That's why ore-sama doesn't have to work!" Lambo said smugly.

"Well, that's amazing, Lambo." Tsuna gently smiled. _'Well, at least his childish personality is still there. Although it's annoying, I do miss it…' _Tsuna chuckled.

Lambo's face beamed, as he stuck his thumb to his heart. "I know, right!" Lambo's confidence boosted as he smiled brightly. "…wait, who are you!" Lambo shouted, finally realized that the man before him is a stranger.

_'…still as slow as ever.'_ Tsuna sighed. "I'm the transfer student from 2 days ago. Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you, Lambo." Tsuna introduced himself once again.

"O-oh. Transfer student, huh. I guess I didn't notice…" Lambo said sheepishly. "Well, you already know my name, so nice to meet cha, Tsuna!" Tsuna was almost slapped himself for carelessly making another mistake in front of another, but laughed it off.

"W-well, C-Chrome-nee said t-that that's you name, so…" Tsuna said, feeling some cold sweat forming on his back.

"E-Eh? C-Chrome said that?" Lambo's eyes widened in surprise as he got on his knees and knee-walked towards Tsuna. "C-Chrome talked about me?" Lambo asked with a goofy smile as he shook Tsuna lightly on the shoulders.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna hesitated, a bit frightened about Lambo's scary and goofy expression on his face. "S-she said t-to stay away from y-you." Tsuna watched as Lambo's face fell.

"O-oh. I-is that so…" Lambo said, as he smiled sadly. Tsuna took some time to process what just happened before him, before he found a conclusion.

"Lambo, do you, by any chance, like Chrome-nee"? Tsuna asked without hesitation. It took a moment for Tsuna's words to process into Lambo's brain, before his face blew up into a bright red shade.

"W-What? Lambo stuttered, loss of words; Tsuna smirked at his expression. Lambo finally, after having a dumb expression and staring at Tsuna for 5 minutes or so, sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. He sat down on his bottom, crossed his leg into pretzel crossed and buried his face into his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yep." Tsuna simply replied. Lambo sweatdropped at Tsuna's bluntness and sighed.

"Yeah, I l-like her, but…" Lambo became depressed, as his eyes covers up in pre-shed tears. Tsuna closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he sat down next to Lambo, smiling fondly.

"You know, when I had my first love, I was also shy. Everyone made fun of me, and I was bullied; she's the only girl in my class- no, in the whole school that didn't shun me. Maybe that's why I fell in love with her. But out status is different; she's the most popular girl in school, and I'm the worst loser in the school. And yet, I was somehow able to get onto equal ground as her; I was no longer a loser, but a friend." Tsuna thought back, as his memories fill up with the past.

"That's why, who knows? Unless you try, the possibility is still there." Tsuna smiled fondly at Lambo, griping his hand encouragingly.

Lambo's eye widened a fraction, before smiling back, nodding his head. Tsuna nodded back and let go of Lambo's hand. He got off and brushed off and dirt on the back of his pants, preparing to walk away, till a hand grabbed his.

"W-wait, Tsuna." Lambo plead. Tsuna tilted his head, a signal to have Lambo to continue. "W-what happened afterwards between you and her? D-Did you confess?" Lambo asked, desperately.

"…Well…That's a secret." Tsuna smirked. Lambo's face fell a bit as he dropped Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, I'm cheering on for you, Lambo." _'Although Lambo did get together with I-pin and Chrome got together with Mukuro in my world, who knows what kind of future this world holds…' _Tsuna recalled.

"Thanks, Tsuna. Uh…then, can you at least tell me how old you are?" Lambo, finally noticing Tsuna's…body structure.

"I'm 5, 15, and 25." Tsuna said, smirked amusingly at Lambo's confused expression, leaving the classroom.

_5- Age of my body…_

_25- Age of my soul…_

_15- Age of my friends…and a part of me is always with them…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Right before the last bell<span>**

As the perfect goes down the hall, the students who are already out of class fled from the scene faster than usual, after seeing the murderous look on his face.

_'That carnivore...took my tonfas...and he need to pay...and someone...did something to me...' _Hibari thought as he took some of his anger out on people who didn't get away fast enough from his clutches. He refused to admit that someone has knocked him unconscious without a fight and in less than a minute no less! Not only that, he was not able to see the attacker's face!

So he needs to get revenge, make up for his defeat, and get his tonfas back. And to do that, he needs to find out who the attacker is. And that carnivore he fought with this morning saw the attacker's face. And the one who knows the carnivore is that herbivore who was late and broke the rules. And rule breakers need to get punished.

Hibari walks down the hall, approaching the classroom that he found out the short herbivore was in. He quickly slid the door open, glaring at the noisy class. The class grew silent when they saw the perfect, tearing their gaze away from the intimidating black eyes. Tsuna saw the perfect, but resumed his packing up; ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Herbivore, I need to speak with you." Hibari said to the 5 year old. Tsuna nodded at him, silently finished packing, and said goodbye to his classmates after walking up to Lambo and said a 'see you later' and 'good luck' which made the classmates have question marks over their head.

Tsuna obediently followed Hibari out of the classroom and to the hallway. "Herbivore, I have to speak with your guardian. The one you came with to school this morning, when you were **late**." Tsuna winced at the hostile tone the perfect used when he said late. Knowing the 'cloud guardian', he nodded and signaled him to follow him as he walked towards the main gates, only to find no one there.

_'...What is he doing up there in the tree! That son of a-! No, I can't blame his parents on this. That's just unreasonable. Anyway, it doesn't seem like he's coming down here anytime soon. And he knows that now **I'm** going to suffer! That sadist!' _Tsuna thought in despair. Even before he turns around, he can feel the change in his aura. Hibari's aura grew with anger, and a bit of embarrassment? Well, anyway, Tsuna turned around to face him, only to see that Hibari took out another pair of tonfas (he keeps a spare pair in his office) and ran towards his prey, glaring along the way.

"You took me as a fool, herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, as he started his attacks when he is at range.

"W-Wait, Hibari-san! I-It's a m-misunderstanding!" Tsuna exclaimed, as he dodge another of his tonfas.

"Hn. What is there to misunderstand about? I'll bite you to death."

"W-wait!" Tsuna cried out as he jumped out of the way from yet another attack. "I-I swear! He's supposed to be here!"

"Hn. No time to listen to your excuses, herbivore."

_'...Reborn, I hate you!'_ Tsuna thought angrily as he stopped dodging, looking towards the ground. Hibari's eyebrow raised in a questioning look, before continuing his attack. However, before the blow landed on the 5 year old, Tsuna looked up, and Hibari had to stop his attack. The aura and the emotion in his eyes change! His eyes, cold and lacking emotion. And that aura! The same aura he felt this morning!

"You…fight me, omnivore." Hibari commanded, repositioning his stance.

The corner of Tsuna's mouth twitch upwards. "Pft. Fight? You and me fight? If we fought, there wouldn't be much of a fight, you know~" Tsuna said, smirking.

"Hn. Omnivore, we both know that you're not a herbivore. Fight me." Hibari once again ran head first to an enemy, only to halt to a stop when his prey disappeared.

"Pft! Th-that's n-not what I was talking about, Hibari." Tsuna said as his stomach cringed in laughter. He decided to drop the suffix, especially when the boy in front of him is weaker than him. "I mean, you're going down just like that, neh~?" Tsuna snapped his fingers, now smirking widely, clearly amused as Hibari's aura grew larger and a view could be seen visible on his forehead.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened. He tried to attack the left side of the stomach, but missed as Tsuna nonchalantly stepped to the right when he was only centimeters away. Hibari twisted his body backwards, attacking the closest part of the child; the head, only to miss again, as he felt pain on his lower abdomen. The perfect jumped back, only to have his weapons harshly yanked out of his hands.

"Yay, yay~! Got cha weapons~ Eh-heh~" Tsuna sang, acting like a very happy child, twirling around while holding the perfect's weapons carelessly. "Now, let's have some fun, neh~, Kyoya~" Tsuna sang, sending cold shivers down Hibari's back.

_'This herbi...no, omnivore…is actually a carnivore…damn.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reborn's Point of View<span>**

No, I'm not late. Yes, I wasn't there when I'm suppose to, but I'm not late. He never told me where to go, so, I am currently up on the tree by the gate, watching the whole scene. To say that I was shocked at the sight before me after the fight was over, was an understatement.

In front of me, Tsuna was covered in sticky red liquid; mostly his hands, as if he has punched someone multiple times with tremendous force that is almost impossible for a 5 year old unless they have the experience to hit without harming their body. The liquid on his clothes, sleeves soaked to his elbow in dark red blood, face dotted with the red liquid, most likely due to the misguided blood that splattered when he attacked the body below him and the cruel, inhuman smile to complete the picture.

And the body below him! The body's face was unrecognizable! The blood that leaks constantly from his nose, the eyes that are out of focus, filled with horror, the arm that was bent in an abnormal way, and the puddle of blood surrounding the body.

*sigh* But I know that the injures, aren't as bad as it looks. All Tsuna did was punch him in the nose, and fracture the victim's arm. Who knew the perfect had high blood pressure? Oh wait, me.

"...What are you doing?" I asked after I jumped down the tree, pointing my gun at him.

"Well, you were taking too long to get down here, so I had a stress reliever~ Neh~" Tsuna repied with a creepily innocent smile. "Well, it's not as bad as it looks though~" I raised my eyebrow, impressed with the fact that he was able to sense me in that tree, as I put my gun back. I was pretty sure I hid myself well...

'Who are you?' I wanted to ask, but couldn't I'd know better than to do such a stupid act. He may be an assassin for all I know. So, I settled to narrowing my eyes and staring at him suspiciously.

The boy in front of me...he doesn't seem like the son Iemitsu has described to me. Iemitsu said his son was cute, innocent, clumsy, naive, gullible, and above all, kind-hearted. However, this boy is scary, cunning, sly, cruel, and...something else. Like, he knows something I don't, like a foreign knowledge that isn't even from this world...weird, huh? Either that, or it's just me.

Who is this boy really? An assassin that replaced the real Tsuna? It's likely, but also unlikely. Why him? There could be more people that would make a good hostage or stand-in. Despite all that doubt, this boy has the same, if not, more knowledge than the original has. And who knows? He might have Tsuna as a hostage. And not only that, how did he make his appearance look like the real one. Very suspicious...

"Well, we need to get him to the hospital~" Tsuna said, pointing to Hibari. "He lost a lot of blood! Did you know he had high blood pressure?"

"No." I lied.

"Bet you did. You know, when you lie, your hands goes to the direction of your gun? Although it's a twitch, it's there~" Tsuna smirked.

"...let's get him to the hospital." I said, avoiding the subject.

"Ok~"

"I'm not holding him."

"Me neither~"

"...Then what?"

"...let's leave him." Tsuna said, turning serious and looking at me in the eye.

"...let's go." I replied, looking back at him in the eye. He grinned. We left the school yard, leaving the body there, while another student with a weird hairdo that goes in the front dragged the body with him.

"...how am I suppose to get the blood off my clothes?" he asked when we are half way to his house. I shrugged.

"Fall in a pond, and say you fell in a pond." I suggested.

"...come with me."

"No." I answered. Tsuna glares at and I glare at him back. "Tsk, I won't go!" I sighed. "But here, wear it and run to the bathroom when we get to your house. I'll distract Maman." I said, as I tossed my jacket to him. "It's black anyway, so the blood shouldn't ruin it. Anyway, you're a brat so it should cover up your body." I watch him fumble to find how to put on the jacket.

"...carry me." he demanded after putting on the oversize jacket, lifting his hands up towards me. I raised my eyebrow (I've been doing that a lot lately) and sighed again, shaking my head. I bend down, picking the small child up and had him sit on my arm. He cuddled against my shoulder, and feels him drifting off to sleep. I smile; of course he would be tired. After all, using all that strength in a five year old body is pretty tough. *Sigh* _'Dame-Tsuna's pushing himself to the limit' _...wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sawada's residence (During Tsuna's bath~)<span>**

Reborn was confused. Why did he call him Dame-Tsuna? In anyway he can see him, Tsuna was definitely NOT no good. If it's anything, it's the exact opposite. Well, he likes the way it sounded, so he decided to stick with it...much to Tsuna's annoyance.

As Tsuna came out of the bathroom, he gave Reborn his jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. Though it's stained..." Tsuna added sheepishly.

"It's okay, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied.

"Wha-" Tsuna was cut off by his father.

"TSUNA~!" Iemitsu barged in, dashing past Reborn, and cuddling Tsuna. Tsuna swapped his father's hands away and ran to hide behind Reborn, peeking his head out just a little to see his father.

"Tsuna~~~!" Iemitsu cried out, eyes watering. "Come to daddy~!" he asked, annoyingly.

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed without hesitation.

"Why not~! Come to daddy~! Stay away from the scary guy!" Iemitsu pointed at Reborn, still crying.

"No! I'm staying with Reborn! And he's not scary!" Tsuna said, much to Reborn's amusement.

"What~! But-" Iemitsu's annoying rants was interrupted by Reborn, thankfully.

"Iemitsu." Reborn glared, reminding him of his task with one word. Iemitsu got the message and cleared his throat.

"Tsuna, remember how we wanted to speak to you after school?" (Look back to prev. chapter if you forgot)

"Yes?"

"Well, remember grandpa?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna squinted his eyes as a sign of confusion. "No? I guess not. It's been a few year since he, and me in fact, that we've visited. It's like what? 2 year already. Well, anyway, regardless if you remember him or not, he wants you to visit him." Tsuna's eyes widen.

_'Visit him! As in like, Italy!" _Tsuna's worried was answered, as Iemitsu said the next words.

"Sp, we'll be visiting him where he is! Italy! Excited, Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked, expecting his son to be excited. However, he was disappointed when he say the look on his son's face; indifference.

"When?" Tsuna asked.

"Your next break, 2 and a half months from now." this time, Reborn answering.

"Ah, sou...well, fine." Tsuna replied, looking bored as he picked the dirt under his fingernails, leaning back onto Reborn's back. "Well, let's eat dinner, now shall we? I'm getting hungry. " Tsuna said, dodging the subject. As if on cue, Iemitsu's stomach rumbled, as he flushed in embarrassment. "And dad's stomach too, I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Please vote in the poll regarding Tsuna's love life. Determines if you want romance (And what kind. For example-Gay or Straight) or if you don't want romance. Will be a blind poll.**

**Due to the fact that I am unable to put 2 polls up at the same time, please vote for the following question in the reviews. Should Chrome and Lambo get together in this world? Or should be like the pairing from the other world? Another person for one of them? Maybe no pairings for both characters? Sorry for the extra work I have caused you and thank you. **

**Thank you for reading and please remember, reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Guardians

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE. Do I even have to put this on anymore? Everyone already knows.**

**Summary- Tsuna, after being shot by an enemy, died, with many regrets. Now, with a 2nd chance to fix things, he would create a new future...in his 5 year old body.**

_'thoughts'_

**_Italian_**

**PLEASE ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on One More Chance-<strong>

_"So, we'll be visiting him where he is! Italy!"_

_"When?"_

_"Your next break, 2 and a half months from now."_

_"Ah, sou...well, fine." Tsuna replied, looking bored as he picked the dirt under his fingernails, leaning back onto Reborn's back. "Well, let's eat dinner, now shall we? I'm getting hungry. "Tsuna said, dodging the subject. As if on cue, Iemitsu's stomach rumbled, as he flushed in embarrassment. "And dad's stomach too, I guess."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8- Guardians<span>**

* * *

><p>"Sure, we can, Dame-Tsuna. However, we first need to discuss something else." Reborn spoke up before he could sprint through the door.<p>

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. "It's about your father's job."

"He's too young to know, Reborn!" Iemitsu protested.

"No, he's not. And eventually, he would find out, anyway. And if you take too long to tell him, it will be a very sticky situation, like with Nana.

"But-" Iemitsu's protest went to vain as he was interrupted by his son.

"...mafia, right?" Tsuna said non-nonchalantly. Iemitsu's eyes widened as Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes.

"H-How?" Iemitsu managed to say, looking a shock.

"...Reborn mentioned it before when he was fighting with Kyo-Hibari and I suspected that you would be involved with it." Tsuna said, telling a not so well thought out lie. Thankfully, his father was gullible to believe him. Iemitsu turned to Reborn, glaring daggers at the fedora, seeing how his eyes were covered by it.

"Reborn." said the silent threat.

"Sorry, that was fault in my part." Reborn said grimly.

Iemitsu sighed. "Well, what's done is done." Iemitsu said, frowning his eyebrows while closing his eyes, rubbing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned to Tsuna and said; "Yes, I'm in the mafia; the boss of the CEDEF and the External Advisor of Vongola, the most powerful famiglia of the all mafia famiglia. Reborn here is the World's number 1 hitman and you...you are the candidate for being the 10th Generation Vongola Boss." Iemitsu finished.

Tsuna looked at his father and smiled after thinking for a bit. "Thank you for telling this to me, father. Now, let's go downstairs to eat Mama's cooking, ne~?" Tsuna said cheerfully, acting like his age of 5, running down the stair before them.

Iemitsu smiled sadly. "See, he doesn't understand, Reborn. He's too young to understand." Iemitsu shook his head as he headed down the stairs after his son. "Wait for me, Tsu-kun~!"

Reborn watched the father and son leave, shaking his head behind the older one. "No, Iemitsu. It's you who doesn't understand. He knows more than he lets on. Your son already knows."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two and a half months later<span>**

It's been 2 and a half months since that conversation with Iemitsu and Tsuna has somehow found himself in the company of his guardians once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback-<em>**

_It was late at night, about 9, as one Tsunayoshi Sawada walks in the company of Reborn towards the Namimori Middle school. Nana and Iemitsu has went on a date, leaving Reborn to take care of Tsuna. However, Reborn, despite Tsuna's sleepiness dragged him towards his school, saying that he needs to meet someone. As the two approached the school, Reborn led the smaller one to the back of it, where the baseball field is located. Tsuna wasn't surprised to see Yamamato there, but was surprised to see his serious expression._

_"**Reborn, you have to be kidding with me. This chibi? Unacceptable**." Said, surprisingly, Yamamato in Italian so that the subject in question wouldn't understand him. However, being Decimo has its advantages, seeing how he understanding ever word he speaks. He looked at the freshman, frowned his eyebrows at the fact that he is underestimated due to his appearance._

_"I'm not. Now, will you properly introduce yourself or should I just strip you of your position?"_

_"Takeshi Yamamato. Professional hitman for 4 years and my hobby is baseball. Pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Yamamato swung his bamboo sword across his shoulder._

_"Tsuna." Reborn said, cuing him to introduce himself._

**_"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Candidate for Vongola Decimo. Pleasure's all mine, Tak- Yamamato. Now, do we or do we not fight? You are itching to swing that sword of yours, you know." _**_Tsuna said in Italian, surprising both men._

_"...ahaha, Reborn, this kid is interesting~!" Yamamato said in a carefree tone, regaining his cheerful expression._

_Tsuna smiled at him, glad to see that expression on his face, but quickly neutralized his expression. "so, are we going to fight, or talk?" Tsuna asked, wanting to prove himself to not be weak just because he's small in height._

_"Dame-Tsuna. Takeshi Yamamato. Loser because the other's underling. Start._

_Yamamato swung his bamboo sword down, instantly changing into a sharp sword of steel and iron. He charged towards Tsuna, bringing his sword across and swung with great accuracy, but missed Tsuna barely as he dodged. Tsuna jumped up and back flipped behind Yamamato, aiming to trip him by swinging his legs across the older teen's ankles and succeeded. Yamamato tripped, but quickly got up, holding his sword in front of him in defense. Tsuna quickly dashed behind the teen, twisting his body backwards and elbowed the swordsman's back while still twisting. He twisted a full turn, then kicked his head on the side, knocking the teen down. And this interaction took less than 19 seconds in total. With the teen down, Tsuna took away his sword before he could regain his awareness and threw it towards Reborn._

_"Impressive, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn complimented, as he ruffed Tsuna's head after he caught the sword. Tsuna blushed at the rare compliment and thanked him, touching the spot where he was ruffled. "Takeshi Yamamato, you lost. So now, you are Dame-Tsuna's guardian. Do you agree?" Reborn asked, turning towards the fallen teen._

_Yamamato lifted up his head, a smile forming on his face. "ahahahaha, it seems that I lost. Okay, I'll join! This kid is interesting! To be able to beat me down this quickly! I'll gladly serve you, Sawada-san!"_

_"Call me Tsuna, Yamamato. It's weird to hear you call me Sawada and with a higher suffix of all things!" Tsuna said sheepishly._

_Yamamato blinked at him, the nodded while smiling. "okay!" he replied. "Then call me Takeshi, won't cha?"_

_"Tsuna blushed, than smiled happily, nodding. "un!"_

_"You can go home now Takeshi Yamamato. You now serve as the rain guardian of Vongola, and thus must fulfill the role of the Rain Guardian which is to become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away."_

_"Okay! Bye, Reborn! Bye, Tsuna!" Yamamato waved, running towards his father's sushi shop._

_Tsuna waved back, and then turned towards Reborn. "I'm tired, carry me." Tsuna said, lifting his hands up._

_"Again?" Reborn sighed in exasperation._

_"You did drag me here despite my own free will. Take responsibility."_

_Reborn resigned, picking up the child and repositioning him to sit on his arm. He felt Tsuna slowly drifting away to sleep on his shoulder again, and smiled as he walked home._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Ever 12 of a month, after the conversation, Reborn would take Tsuna out to the back of the school to meet and fight with one or sometimes 2, guardians, none of them twice.

Yamamato was the first half of the month, than Gokudera was half a month after, who also lost and became Tsuna's lackey, dog, servant, and the Vongola Guardian of Storm, taking the role of becoming one who _continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests._

Then, one month and 1/2 after the conversation with Iemitsu, Hibari came and fought, only to disappear quickly after losing, taking the role of the Cloud Guardian in the Vongola Famiglia, which is t_o be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind_.

Then came Chrome and Mukuro together, but they didn't fight. Instead, they wanted him to disburse their illusions, which is exactly what he did. They both took the role of the Vongola Mist Guardian, which is to be c_reating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit._

Then, on the 2nd month, came, Ryohei (with Kyoko who was only watching), who wanted, unsurprisingly, a boxing match and extremely lost, taking the role of d_estroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."_

Finally, then came Lambo, who was surprised to see Tsuna there and didn't even fight, but instead, wanted to become Tsuna's little brother. That's right, little, despite the size difference. When asked by Reborn, he said that Tsuna told him that he was 5, 15, and 25. So when added together, Tsuna is much older than him. Reborn could only hit him, saying that he's an idiot. Lambo took the role of the Vongola Lightning Guardian, which is _to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Please remember to vote in the poll regarding Tsuna's love life. Determines if you want romance or if you don't want romance. Will be a blind poll.**

**Due to the fact that I am unable to put 2 polls up at the same time, please vote for the following question in the reviews. Should Chrome and Lambo get together in this world? Or should be like the pairing from the other world? Another person for one of them? Maybe no pairings for both characters? Sorry for the extra work I have caused you and thank you.**

***The pairing of none if winning***

**Thank you for reading and please remember, reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Their bond

**Disclaimer-**** NOT A MALE, EVEN THOUGH I MAY LOOK LIKE ONE! **

_"Italian"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9-Their Bond<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 and a half months later<span>**

The Vongola boss and his guardians all have gathered by the airport, going to Italy by the courtesy of Vongola Nono. Reborn and Iemitsu has gone ahead first due to being summoned for beforehand preparations and have left the five years old to deal with the 7 misbehaving troublemakers. With only...well, no adults, it a pretty hard task at hand. For example;

"Gokudera, don't throw your dynamite!"

"Ryohei, don't randomly ask someone to have a boxing match with you!"

"Mukuro, don't bother anyone! And no, that also includes showing them illusions!"

"Lambo, don't fall asleep there! And don't eat someone else's food either!"

"Hibari, don't hurt them!"

"Ugh! EVERYONE, DON'T MOVE AND LETS GO!"

"KUFUFUFUFU~ don't you think it's unreasonable to have us not move, yet you want us to go, Tsunayoshi?"

"...don't act smart with me, Mukuro. I defeated you once, and I can do it again." Tsuna glared at him.

"KUFUFUFUFU~ I doubt it. I was only left off guard that time." Mukuro said, not learning his lesson.

"...fine" Tsuna mumbled.

"KUFUFUFUFU~ So you admit it?" Mukuro leered.

"Yes. I'll admit it. That I'm stronger, smarter, and even have more experience than you."

"*kufufufufu~I dare you to repeat that again." Mukuro said, eyebrow now twitching.

"No need. I don't have to waste my breath on you." Tsuna smirked. He walked over to Hibari and simply said a few words. The next thing Mukuro noticed was that Hibari was sprinting over to him and feared the worst. He was knocked out in less than a minute later.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called out when he saw the dropping form of the illusionist.

"Yes, Juudiame?" Gokudera questioned after appearing on his side, kneeling and bowing to be Tsuna's height.

"Can you bring Mukuro to the jet? Please?" Tsuna plead.

"Gladly, Juudiame!" Gokudera replied enthusiastically. Tsuna smiled at him and Gokudera instantly picked up the 'sleeping' human while mumbling under his breath about weak trouble pineapples or some sort.

Noticing the questioning looks on the passing by people, he quickly smiled and said that he only feel asleep and shooed them away. The crowd grew less till none, a's quickly a's it grew to a lot.

And thus, the 8 left Japan with one 'sleeping' pineapple, one slightly happy Skylark, one happy and annoyed at the same time puppy, one cheerful and carefree sparrow, one whining seaweed-head, one Extremely loud kangaroo, one quiet Skull-chan, and one very irritated lion cub.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Italy-Vongola Headquarters<span>**

"Nono, the tenth generation to be has arrived. Should I send them in myself?" asked the 9th generation storm guardian, Coyote Nougat.

"Yes, Coyote, and please be mindful of their...youthness. I have heard of their mischievousness from Reborn and hopefully, they would create too much trouble. Or are they too much to handle for you, Coyote?" Nono asked, taunting the mid-aged man in front of him.

"wha-! I myself am able to control a couple of brats! Don't underestimate me, Nono!" yelled Coyote, frowning at his boss. Nono chuckled at his expression and signaled his storm guardian to be dismissed. Nono turned his chair around, facing the window.

"sigh. I'm too weak to go on. And it seems that only Tsunayoshi is going to be candidate besides him...but for that person to be Decimo...I can't imagine it... sigh, I'll think about this later on...sleep..."

**\|*'='*|/\|*'='*|/\|*'='*|/\|*'='*|/**

"Vongola Decimo and his guardians may enter. Nono's storm guardian will be escorting you inside and be your guide." politely said a young man, no older than 20. He moved aside, revealing the entrance to the grand door of Vongola Headquarters. He bowed and gestured for them to go in.

**"Thank you, Alexander."** Tsuna said looking up to the butler, smiling and gave a slight nod. Alexander's eyes widened, before dismissing the whole matter. After all, it's never good to question the future Decimo's wide range of knowledge to a second language and his name. He wouldn't like to be fired, now would he?

Tsunayoshi led his guardians to the door and came upon a man who is in his later half of life. The man bowed with a scowl and introduced himself with a smile that was strained...so, only a quirk of the side lip went up...and it looked like he was in pain.

"Coyote Nougat. Storm guardian of Vongola Nono. _Pleasure_ to meet you, Vongola Decimo."

"Pleasure is all mine, Nougat-san, and please, call me Tsuna, seeing how I'm not Decimo...yet." Tsuna introduced himself with a smile fitting for a 5 year old. "Now, may I introduce my guardians,-"

"No need to waste your breath, _Sawada-san. _I already know about your guardians. I must admit, I'm impressed on how you were able to get all the guardians in no less than 2 and a half months. But such rush leads to a..._delicate_ bond, I must say. Please do be careful, Deci- Sawada-san." Coyote interrupted.

Tsuna's smile disappeared, replaced with a expressionless expression, revealing nothing of his thoughts.

"kufufufu~ What do you know, Coyote~?" Mukuro asked, clearly amused by the elder man's antics. Coyote simply ignored the illusionist, not even giving the slightest sign that he has heard him, which only fueled Mukuro's amusement and irritation. "Kufufufufufu~ What, can't hear anymore, you old coon~?" Coyote only furthered to ignore him, still staring at Tsuna. Mukuro's irritation only grew, before realizing it wasn't worth it and went to bother a certain skylark.

"...Gokudera, put away those dynamite, you can blow up Mukuro another time." The 10th generation storm guardian's eyes widened in surprise that he could see him when he is clearly positioned in a view where Tsuna could not see him, before reluctantly putting away his dynamites. Tsuna sighed at his storm guardian before looking up, facing Nono's storm guardian. **"I know, Coyote, but I have faith in them. And I know how fragile our bond is, but I will, and I swear upon my title, that I will strengthen this bond...I will create a bond, a bond that will become unbreakable." **Tsuna said, with burning determination and ambition in his words and eyes. Coyote was mentally shock by the 5-year-old's determination and his display of another language so fluently. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it and sighed. A quirk of his lips went up, and yet, it looked so natural on him.

**"As expected of the future Vongola, your determination is real." **Coyote looked up from Tsuna and turned around. He started walking down the hall. "Now, if you'll follow me, we will arrive at- well actually, I almost forgot, Nono asked me to tell you that he wants to speak with you alone. So, only Sawada-san will go to Nono's office, which would be guided by Alexander, the butler you've met before, while the guardians will be guided by me to the dining room for dinner, seeing how it is already 8'o'clock. Nono and Sawada-san will come shortly after their bonding time. However, you will all go to your separate destinations after I lead you guys to your room that you will occupy for the following weeks."

The guardians plus Tsuna followed him through the mansion till they arrived at a particular hallway. Coyote stopped and turned to the guardians. "You see...," Coyote started to say, pointed down the hallway, which guides down to a large door. The door was simply decorated by the colors of red, blue, orange, purple, indigo, yellow, and green which was squished together. "...that's your bond that you guardians share."

"..." The guardians looked at the door in horror.

"It's a hideous door, isn't it?" Coyote voiced their thoughts.

Gokudera could only click his tongue and turned away. Chrome stared at the door. Ryohei was silent. Mukuro thought it was amusing. Lambo was...asleep and mumbling about gumdrops. Hibari...was nowhere to be seen...and there is some suspicious noises on the north of them...plus some screams...and there goes the alarm!...Wait, false alarm...oooo~ blood!

**-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'**

**Sorry, lost focus there...^.^'**

**-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'**

"...Are you serious?" Tsuna asked, disbelief oozing from his words. "That's **our** bond?"

"Yep." answered Coyote.

"Ahaha, that's funny, Coyote-san!" Yamamato laughed. "Now, do you like baseball? I couldn't help but notice that baseball card sticking out of your wallet..." Coyote's eyebrow rose, then smirked. He put a hand behind Yamamato's back and guided him to a seat by the other side of the hallway. Chrome, seeing the outburst from the other guardians that will follow, followed the two.

" THAT'S HIDEOUS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly yelled.

"Shut up, turf-top! You're damaging Juudiame's ears!"

"yare-yare. Stupidera, shut up, you're too loud. But Lambo-sama will forgive you if you give Lambo-sama candy." Lambo said after he woke up from Ryohei yelling.

"HELL N-"

"Kufufu~"

"Don't interrupt me, pineapple-head!"

"...kufufufu~ I dare you call me that again~"

"Pineapple head!" said Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo in union.

"Kufufu~ I'll kill you!" Mukuro took out his trident. The four immature brats started their brawl, with Lambo being knocked out .33 seconds later.

"SHUT UP, YOU ALL!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing the trio's attention.

"Kufufufufu~ Would you rather be tortured instead?" Mukuro leered at the brunette, inching closer to him as he speaks.

"...Chrome-nee~!" Tsuna 'whined' to the girl after he remembered her presence. Chrome, who was at an interaction with Yamamato and Coyote, turned to focus her attention at the 5 years old and went over before squatting down to his height. Of course, taking mind of other people, she tucked in her knee-length skirt behind her knees. She tilted her head in question.

"Mu-Mukuro-ojji-san wants to torture me!" he said in a fake strained voice, rubbing his eyes with the bottom of his inner palm. "And, and he keeps making those weird faces at me! it's like, like he wants to eat me up!" Tsuna looked up, with tears threatening to fall, after he was sure the irritation of the rubbing has gone into effect. Who would have known that Reborn's teaching would become _this_ handy!

The three 'slightly' immature guardians watch this interaction, one with a twitching eyebrow, with, oh, is that fear I see in his eyes? Well, the other two were watching them with interest, wanting to see what is going to happen next. And hopefully, the beating that will come after for their _'fellow' _immature..._'friend'_.

"...is that so~?" Chrome rose from her spot, head bowed down. When a trident suddenly appearing from her right hand, she started to laugh, a laugh so 'eerily similar to Mukuro's. As her head was revealed, a twisted smile made their ways to her lips, and she looked down upon the pineapple-man. A fog appeared beneath her feet and rose, swirling around her form. She swung her weapon down onto the palm of her left hand, lifted it up again, only to repeat the action several times. When she stopped this action? We may never know, for her and Mukuro's form was soon enveloped by the mist, hiding their forms for only a short period of time. But a short period of time was all they needed. As the fog perished with the flick of her hand, Chrome's innocent appearance come to be once more, only to be ruined by the corpse-like structure beneath her right boot.

"Kufufu~ It's okay, Tsuna~ Mukuro won't bother you anymore~" Chrome said, bowing down to scoop the child to her arms until Tsuna smacked her hands away from him.

"Mukuro, get out of Chrome's body." Tsuna demanded, narrowing his eyes, as his tears were long since dried up.

"...Kufufufufu~" Chrome- no, Mukuro's body was once again concealed by fog and was perished to conceal Chrome's still form after Mukuro regained his original appearance. Chrome has appeared to be unharmed, except for her ability to be awake in this minute, which Tsuna was relieved of with the minor amount of casualties. "As I thought, you are interesting, Tsunayoshi Sawada~" Mukuro retreated to lift Chrome up and bring her by Yamamato's side and threatened to keep her safe and not touch her. Yamamato laughed off the threat, and then returned to his serious conversation with Coyote-san. Mukuro walked back to the most action packed space of the hallway, only to engage with another immature fight with the 2 elemental guardians.

"STOP!" Tsuna yelled, once again successfully stopping the 3 guardians. "Let's focus on this task at hand! And stop acting like immature brats!" The guardians looked at him with expressionless faces. Then, it twisted with annoyance and anger, clenching onto their Vongola rings.

"GRAAA! WE ARE NOT IMMATURE, SAWADA-SAN!" Ryohei yelled, which, fortunately, Tsuna didn't hear, being immune to his yelling and unconsciously blocking it off.

"Yeah, so what if we are immature brats, Juu- no, Brat! You're more of a brat then we are! You're only 5!" Gokudera yelled, clenching his fists, waking up Lambo with his loudness.

"Well, at least I don't act like one!" Tsuna pouted, refusing to look at the emerald-eyed teen.

"Tch, I can't deal with this anym-"

"GYA? WAIT, TSU-NII IS ACTUALLY 5 YEARS OLD? LAMBO-SAMA WAS LIED TO!" Lambo screamed abruptly, jumping back away from the tiny brunette.

"Wha- Eh? What are you talking about, Lambo? What do you mean, I lie-" Tsuna was interrupted by a screaming octopus head.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, YOU STUPID COW! I WAS TALKIN-"

"Kufufufufu~ Says he who interrupts someone else."

"YOU! DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I AM TALKING HERE!" Gokudera took out his dynamite, preparing his attack, when Tsuna elbowed his knees, forcing the teen to fall down.

"**Stop!**" Tsuna shouted, shaking in anger, with his fist balled up and his anger showing in his eyes. His silent threat was heard throughout every guardian in the hallway, excluding Hibari, of course, as he hopped off to find more preys to bite. Gokudera surpassed a shiver, as he reluctantly toned down, inching further back as he could without being seen; away from the brunette. A flash of dejection appeared on Tsuna's eyes, before it vanished almost as quickly as it came, when he noticed Gokudera's action. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it wasn't seen by any of _his_ guardians. Then a dreaded though appeared in Tsuna's mind.

What was he to them? Not a friend, that's for sure. Not a boss, when not even one of them would listen to him, heck, they don't even like him! It's like he doesn't belong with them...He doesn't belong here. Was he only their ticket into Vongola?

Tsuna quickly shake that thought off, turning to Coyote. Coyote, seeing the silent plea in Tsuna's eyes, continued. "...now that everyone is...not so rowdy, let's drop off our bags and continue to your separate destination, now shall we?" Coyote asked, a smirk tugging on his lips, clearly enjoying the 'bond' of the guardians breaking, not that they actually had one, anyway.

***7*p*7*p*7*p*7*p*7*p**

**_(mini A/N- Ayz283 is the only one who knows what that face above is...can you guess?)_**

"...So let me get this straight. You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada, you're currently 25, _and_, you're from the future?"

"Parallel world, sir." Tsuna answered quickly, wanting to get this over with. Once he had arrived at his grandfather's office, Tsuna planned to tell him about his real identity, due to the immense questions he has about his 'new' life. So, who's better to ask, than the boss of those spies that have been monitoring his house? Anyway, he already knows that he can definitely trust Nono, plus the future of Vongola is at risk with that enemy that has killed him and his guardians in his world...Talking about _his _guardians reminded him of the guardians that are currently carefree and happily stuffing themselves in the dining room at the 1st floor, while Tsuna here, is almost giving _his _grandfather a heart attack by telling him some crazy and unbelievable things that he has to believe because of his intuition.

_Life sucks. A lot._

Nono sighed, massaging his nose bridge, closing his eyes with a frown before rearranging his reading glasses onto his bridge. _'Damn, this isn't good for my health...'_ An innocent conversation with a couple of 'how are you?' and 'how are you adjusting to your life as a mob boss?'...wait, that's no right...anyway, such an 'innocent' conversation, or as innocent it can be when applying with the word mafia, turned out to be one with revealing secrets that can be dangerous in the wrong hands.

_...Correction, life of mafia bosses suck. You don't see a problem like this every day with normal people, do you?_

"And there is this unknown enemy that could possibly defeat Vongola?"

"Yeah..." Tsuna said hesitantly. Nono brought up an eyebrow in question. Tsuna slightly smiled at the old man's still sharp intuition and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Well, there is a couple things that are bothering me..." Tsuna started out, scratching his cheek. Nono let out a hum to urge him to continue. "Uh...okay. So the first thing is...my intuition. It doesn't act up anymore. Nor can I feel it. It's a weird feeling, like a part of me is gone."

"...Wait, so you are from a parallel world, right?" Tsuna nodded, although his face showed disbelief that his question was blown off. "Well..." Nono chuckled nervously under Tsuna's twitching intense gaze which isn't normal for a 5 year old...not that he is normal in any way, anyway. "I think that it's only your soul traveled from your world to this world..." Tsuna narrowed his eyes in thought, before asking a question that would complicate Nono's life even further. Just a bit, though.

"But, I was able to fight and jump, and do a lot of things!" Nono raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's below-average-for-a-25-year-old vocabulary, but quickly shook it off as he has more important matters to think about.

"...I'm not really sure why."

Tsuna tore at his hair. "You don't know? But I thought you knew! You're suppose to monitor me and mom in case other famiglias try to attack us! So why don't you know!"

Nono sighed, brushing a hand across his hair. "Look, Tsuna, one, **you've got to calm down!**" Tsuna froze at his sudden outburst, halting his movements. "Good. Two, we did have some...bugs monitoring you and your mom..." Tsuna smirked, knowing fully well of what he is talking about "However, we only recently noticed that they were...fake. So we basically don't know what happened between 2 year ago, when you're father last came to your house, and a couple of months ago, when he came back to your residence." Nono looked at Tsuna for any signed of rage or angry, like he was expecting. However, it was surprising when none of those emotions came. He only sighed, and shook his head.

"Well, I think we wondered off subject. And anyway, I'll figure out what has happened then. I'll ask Mom when I get home." Nono nodded, pushing up his glasses that were falling. "Now, back on the things that are bothering me...The second thing is that there is a...sudden change in me. Like, instincts? Or something like that, that changed. For example, I didn't feel anything when I beat up Kyoya! Or, when I lashed out my anger at the others! It's like a whole personality change and I can't help it! I can't surpass it either! It's like, 'ugh!' kind of feeling!" Tsuna shouted, frustrated, burying his head in his hands."

"...Well, there are 2 possible answers to that. One, you're really stressed out." Nono peered at Tsuna behind his reading glasses, finding the said boy were nodding in thought. "Second, it seems that only your soul traveled from your world to ours, as I said before, and that you're born in another year than you were supposed to in your timeline. And, personality is actually inherited by trait, despite what people think. So, due to the fact- I'll be blunt- that Nana and Iemitsu had sex-" Tsuna spluttered at that"-in another time than the year before you were born, the DNA that determines your personality will be different than the one in your timeline. In fact, It's surprising that you still maintained your appearance!...if this is your original appearance, of course." Tsuna raised an exasperated eyebrow. "Of course, I meant when you were 5 years old." Tsuna thought for a bit, scrunching his nose. After a while, he slowly nodded, which became a more confident nod over the next 2 seconds as though he has fully remembered something from long ago. "Well, that's about all that I can provide for you, Tsunayoshi. However, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me." Nono offered, smiling fondly.

"Thank you, Nono, but that will be all...for now." Tsuna said, before his stomach rumbled. He blushed in embarrassment, holding his stomach as an attempt to silence it. Nono chuckled, before getting up from his seat and ruffled Tsuna's hair when he got near him.

"Well, looks like one Future boss is hungry!" Nono took Tsuna's hand into his, before leading the toddler to the dining room. When Tsuna couldn't keep up with the older man's speed walk while holding hands, Nono took grasp of the boy's body, before perching him onto his right arm. Tsuna gasped as he was lifted up, till he realized his position, reminding him of Reborn when he put him in a similar position in his arms.

"Nono, where's Reborn?" Nono's eyebrow rose with that question, and thought a bit.

"If my memory has not failed me yet, he should be at the dining room already. Why?" Nono asked, curious.

"No reason, really. Just wondering." Tsuna said, before removing Nono's arms from him and jumping down as they got near the dining room. As he opened the door leading to the dining room with little to no effort, there was silence. No, it wasn't because of him or Nono's presence, but because of a certain hitman's.

"Ah, Tsuna~" smiled a 38 year old man, now wearing a formal suit. Tsuna's eye twitched, before spotting the ex-Arcobaleno.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, smiling as he walked/ hopped over there, dodging his father who came to hug him. He sat next to the empty chair that was next to him, as Reborn nodded his head in acknowledgement that he was there. However, he didn't spare a glance at the brunette, busy glaring at the guardians. The subjects at question were sitting stiffly...well, some of them at least. Hibari wasn't even sitting...heck, he isn't even there! Mukuro and Chrome was eating, not even showing any signs that they were being glared at, while the rest are as stiff as a board.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Reborn, silently questioning why, while Reborn, who saw this action at the corner at his eye, simply said "They were too loud." Tsuna made an 'o' shape with his mouth, nodding in understanding before resuming his feast, although he had to constantly remind Reborn that this was a diner, not a glaring or pin-the-guardians-with-your-gaze event.

**|-._.-||-._.-||-._.-||-._.-||-._.-|**

After dinner, Reborn, Iemitsu, and Nono went back to their rooms after saying good night to the next generation, although Iemitsu was pleading Tsuna to room with him and saying that he should be with his dad, only to result with Tsuna yelling at him that he'd rather end with Reborn, which Reborn took as a compliment. Their trip to their room was a loud one, with occasional bashing. Ryohei was yelling and suddenly ran off ahead of them. Gokudera was trying to get Yamamato off of him, and Yamamato has his arm across the delinquent, laughing. Chrome and Mukuro were talking, with Chrome sparing some glances at him time to time. Lambo's right behind them...and seems to be staring at Chrome weirdly with an expression Tsuna never saw before on him. Oh, and Hibari already went ahead, refusing to hand out with crowds.

Tsuna looked at his 'friends' as they walked ahead of him, not even remembering his existence. Was he just a stranger to them? That they would even refuse to acknowledge his very existence? He sighed, tired mentally, as he looked forward to his bed.

But a bed was not what was waiting for him. When they approached the room, there was only **7 **beds. Only seven, when there are **8 **people (or 7 and a 1/2 of a person), and none are that willing to share with another, which is already a known fact. However, to the guardians, 7 beds were enough. They all went to their separate beds, all going to sleep after doing their daily night chores. The only one who seems to have remembered him was Chrome, who offered her bed for him to sleep on. But he couldn't possible do that, so he declined, only to be lifted up by Chrome before he could voice his protests. She took him across the room, and settled him down onto her bed, only to lay down right _next_ to him. By no means, does Tsuna fell comfortable with his situation, especially with Mukuro glaring dagger at him. Chrome, which saw his discomfort, cuddled him closer to her chest and Tsuna could only breathe in her scent, hoping that neither Mukuro nor his nightmares would come that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IMPORTANT!**

**1) **** Okay, so the pole of HOMOSEXUAL PAIRING FOR TSUNA has won with 28 votes and yes, Annabel-san, your vote has been counted.. Yes, I know it's hard to believe and I'm sorry for all the readers out there that have voted for no pairings out there because it has come out with the second most votes, with 9 votes. You see the difference? And, of course, I'm also sorry for those who have voted for a straight pairing, with 3 votes. So, there is now a pole with what pairing for Tsuna...THIS IS BECOMING A PEDOPHILE FIC!**

**2) Now, also, the pairing for Lambo and Chrome is winning, but it's still up! So, please vote in the reviews. Oh, and keep in mind that if there is no pairings, Lambo will have to be rejected by Chrome because I simply cannot make Lambo miraculously forget his love for the young girl. (...that made me sound...to bluntly put it...old...damn it)**

**3) Before you even ask, Varia will not be included. In other words, Varia doesn't exist in this parallel world. Sorry for the disappointment, but it doesn't mean that they won't appear. *hint* *hint* XD**


	10. Irksome Irritation

W**E**. a**re**. back! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME YET.

I'd like**y** to thank**y** a couple**y** people**y**!

Kenjii-san, **aka,** ResolutionFlames-san! **For your great advice; I shall take it! And the villain thing? Well...lets just say...hehehe~ As well as keeping me on task; ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE IN FANFICTION! \^0^/**

Jaz-san, **aka,** Love-is-Cyanide-san!** For giving me an idea and THAT is an idea I can play around with. Plus, it ties w. Kenjii-san's idea, so that helps aloty! \^0^/**

Bethany-san, **aka,** Wolf1989-san! **For your insight, inspiration, and reminding me that this is a HUMOR story. Pranks, eh~? \^#^/**

BlazingFanGirl808-san! **For your generosity, ideas, inspiration! This chapter is to thou~ \^0^**/

BloodyDarkNaruto-san!** For your trust, ideas, and consideration! This is definitely gonna trail away from the canon one; gotta keep things hot and fresh, right? \+^+/**

**And to those who kept up with me for all this time!**

sticy17 **(Spicy~)**

Dianashine **(Sunshine, oh sunshine~ You are my sunshine~)****  
><strong>

sousie **(...Suzzie? IS THAT YOU SUZ-**

Zucchini **(Yummy name~)**

Twinkles **(uwa...this name is both a turn **on** and turn **off**)**

Sparkily **(Now, if you ever watch Barbie and the Pegasus, I'm pretty sure there was this polar bear that LOVES sparkly things.)**

serryblack1 **(Sirius Black. **He died! *bawls* **... Not in fanfiction? HE'S ALIVE HERE!)**

deathlover25 **(dEaTh~ nOtE~ *everyone dies within hearing range*)**

Joey Bermuda Ketail **(Did anyone say **Joey Wheeler?)****

Fi Suki Saki **(ah, just remembered that yuri manga with the magjong...)**

MzMilo (We are all old souls...so old, we could crumble)

Saiotto **(Sai...Hikaru! NOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Saturnblue **(Ah...Sailer Saturn! **"_My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!" _**Ah, the good old times...)**

Soul of The World **(.**.**.**w**E** **k**n**o**w y**o**u**.**.**. I'm running. **WAIT FOR ME!**)**

**(**A**n**o**t**h**e**r o**n**e**.**.**.**I'M RUNNING FIRST! **NO, ME!)**

hentai18ancilla **(Hehe, I LOVE YOUR NAME!)**

Fem-Alexander **(...a female Alexander the Great, huh? *Reviere*)**

10th Squad 3rd Seat **(Bleach, Bleach, Bleachy bleach bleach~~~~~! Ah, why DID YOU DIE, ULQUIORRA!?)  
><strong>

Ayz283 **(.**.**.*****b**o**t**hr**u**na**w**a**y** **to**g**e**t**h**e**r*****)**

shanagi95 **(I miss being in Shanghai...**...you've never been in Shanghai before...**I have! In my dreams!**...yeah...no.)**  
><strong>

KitsuneNaru **(NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Sylvia-san **(You know, I have a classmate with that name...nah, **she can't be her...**can she?)**

Soul Vrazy **(Crazy name. I LIKE IT!)**

LovelessZim **(loveless, loveless...then, you added this Zim...Kim? Kim IMPOSSIBLE!)**

KuroHi91 **(Kuro,Kuro,Kuro-chan! Oooo, Kuroko!)**

xXHalfPrinceXx **(Manga. Girl. Games. Elf. Becomes. Boy. Complete. Understand?)**

Fuzzy-Dani **(Fuzzy Bunny, Fuzzy Dani! Oh, How fuzzy one art is!)**

Annabel **(Annabel, Annabel! Queen Annabel! Queen! Frozen! Disney Movie!)**

Xxferessa-TanXx **(XXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX! Lot of fancy XXXX's!...I like it, Grace. Lets do that to!**Er, no.)

Exile Wrath **(Thyn 7 Deadly Sins; where art thou? Ooo, ! Oh wait, he died, didn't he? The bearer of Wrath...)**

Nina Himmel **(...Bleach? Just reminded of bleach...)**

Dreamless-Sleep777 **(I sleep rather well, so no thank you, I don't need a Dreamless Sleep Potion)****  
><strong>

mangopudding **(I LOVE MANGO PUDDING!** **Unlike Prissy over here who desn't like Pudding at ALL. **Hey! It's like Jello to me! It's not suppose to stand and move like that! It's so...**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! kinda feeling?** ...what? **Nevermind...)**

Amaya Ishimoto **(Ah, a normal name! Like ours! Amaya...san? Oooo, I like the way it rools off my tongue! Look! *sticks out tongue* **Put it back in before someone sees me with you...)

Juusan13 **(JuuJuuJUuJUuJuJUJuJujUjuJuicebox!)**

kits-hold-their-tears **(They do, don't they. Kyukyukyukyukyubbi! Kurama-)**

crazie bout manga **(WE ALL ARE!)**

Lexie-chan94 **(Lexie? Lexie Pexie, Sexie? Sexie Lexie! Ooo, it rhymns!)**

Lady Syndra **(My~ Fair~ Lady~ London Bridge is Falling down, Falling down, Falling down~~ somwthingsomethingsomething My Fair Lady~!)**

Mockingjay Rose **(mo-mo-mocking bird Jay! Mo- Mo- Moking Bird is okay!)**

Hikaru Einsberg **(WE HAVE A SMART ONE OVER HERE! SHE SHINES! **Ah, your profile pic? **TO DIE FOR! *****B**l**e**e**d**s** t**od**e**a**t**h***)**

OrangeSkye2772 **(TSUNAYOSHI~ **AND **HYPER!TSUNAYOSHI! *NOSEBLEEDS*)**

TopPop **(Top pop cop mop stop drop hop flop slop strop prop shop swap glop fop- wait, what?)**

mi-chan94 **(Mi-chan, Do you know Pii-chan? I don't remember who Pii-chan is...oh wait! Ranma 1/2!)**

TegzTsinelas **(TegzTsinelasTentacles. Ah, I WANT TO EAT SQID, GRACE! **STUFF IT! **WITH SQUID!)**

Hopelesslyhope **(-ing for the sky to fall. Yes.)**

xRinyukix **(Ao no excorsist! I LOVE YOU, RIN!)**

ruhiko **(More like, RUN, HIKO, RUN! YOU'RE SO CUTE, DOGS WILL CHASE AFTER YOU. **Fail. **Oh, Shush, you)**

TheLazyOtakuWithNoTime **(WE ARE COMRADES FROM THE SAME BOAT! HIGH FIVE! **

Frostfire613 **(CONTRADICTIONS! They are perfectly normal in life.)**

LoveDust **(...Is that some kind of love potion? Ooooo, those would sell for a nice price! 'If thou sprinkles such in one's food, one will be in love with thou!' **Not to mention illegal, too. **That's the point~ **Not**)****  
><strong>

ezcap1st **(ESCAPEEEEEEE! Which prison did you escape from!? Maybe, its the prison I escaped from, too! Jk,jk. I never went to prison. I have the skillz to not get caught. ;D **Liar. **Says you! Talk to the hand. b*tch. **Make me! **...what are you, 5?)**

CrazyGirl13 **(****Do you mind if I stare at you up close instead of from across the room?**

And so on. I got tired just POSTING each name on this. **And the idiot wanted MY opinion on each of your names...**Hey! I resent that! I am smarter than you! **Yeah, yeah, watevs. **B*tch. **Sl*t. **Wh*re. **Asshol- oh wait! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! WHAHAHAHAHA!**... No. Just... that's stupid. Absolutely so. **...B^tch. ***sigh*

O**N W**I**T**H T**H**E** S****T**O**R**Y**,** **M**Y D**E**L**I**G**H**T**F**U**L F**R**I**E**N**D**S W**H**O** **I H**A**V**E N**E**V**E**R M**E**T B**E**F**O**R**E**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**

* * *

><p>(Official) <span><strong>Chapter 10 - Irksome Irritation<strong>

* * *

><p>He was alone.<p>

All alone.

Or perhaps not so. He sees pixels; small dots in the colors of black and white lingering in his vision. His hindsight. Up, down, left, right. Everywhere. They danced around in circles, in patterns of anomaly. He could not follow just one speck; the other specks would just overlap that one eventually. The white specs seems to be forming shapes, and the black specs seems to be doing just the same.

_'Behind you.'_

He looked.

Darkness swarmed in packs; in abundance. In a form of a fallen twister; a horizontal tornado. And like a monster's mouth with razor sharp teeth, it yells; '_DANGER'_.

Faster and faster, the darkness comes; grows. '_Run!'_ And run, he did.

He ran ran ran ranranranranranRanRanRanRanRAnRANRANRANRANRANRANRANRANRANRAN!

But, alas, darkness caught up to him. It sucked him right in. Into its large cavern of endless, dark, deep, despair.

He was alone.

All alone.

And once again, he would see the pixels, the black, whiteeverywhereeverywherethedarknessthefearfearfearfearfearfea-_RUN!_

The cycle repeats. **Faster.**

Alone.

Black.

White.

_'Behind you.'_

Darkness.

Fear.

_'Run!'_

Caught.

**Faster.**

Alone.

White.

_'Behind you.'_

Darkness.

Fear.

_'Run!'_

Caught.

**Faster.**

Alone.

_'Behind you.'_

Darkness.

_'Run!'_

Caught.

**Faster.**

Alone.

_'Behind you.'_

_'Run!'_

Everything becomes a blur. An endless cycle that never stops. Time, that never pasts that point. And weary he becomes. He stops. He needs to break away from this. Break away and free himself from this interminable sequence.

Alone.

He's back to the beginning.

He starts to walk. Aimlessly. Meandering.

_'Behind you.'_

He doesn't look. He knows what's there.

_'Run!'_

**"No."**

He slows down to a stop. The darkness keeps going. Closer. Closer. Almost there-

He turns around. And laughs.

The darkness pauses. Retreats. And time stands still.

He takes a step forward. And another step. And another.

He stands in front of the darkness...and walks in.

Darkness swallows him up.

* * *

><p>A hall, he is in.<p>

_Familiar._

_The_ grand hall, he realizes.

He's back in the headquarters. _His_ Vongola headquarters in Italy.

He looks around. It's dark. Lights, void of the place.

_Odd._

He walks around.

_No one's here._

He's alone, he finds.

He walks to the inside garden.

Moonlight shines from above, lighting the red roses in all its glory.

_Red._

Those roses were suppose to be white. Pure white.

He looks about.

_Red._

The color stains the floor, the glass ceiling, the walls, the plant-

_Everywhere._

His guardians. Reborn. Maman. The Arcobaleno. Dino-nii. Romario. Enma. Adelheid.

Heads, askewered. Arms, dislocated. Amputation of limbs. Burns. Eyes, carved out. Wipped. Slash-

Dead.

He screams.

* * *

><p>Darkness filled the relatively quiet guest room, save for the occasional shout of "EXTREME!", snoring, and breathing.<p>

Nagi Chrome Dokuro woke up to the sound of muffled crying. The said person was thrashing in his sleep behind her. She turns around in her bed, and sees a bungle of sheets, curled up in a ball. Nagi sits up and pets the bundle. When the bundle of blue sheet didn't calm down, she picked up the child and unwrapped the him from the sheets.

She grimaced; the child was a mess. Dried tears streaked down his face, and new, wet, fat tears ran down his cheeks. Eyes, puffed out in redness and irritation. Eyebrows, furrowed into a knot. Mucus running down his nose. Lips, bit and abused. His shirt is wet with tears and mucus; hands fisting the front half. Tsuna was positioned in a fetal pose; trembling and shaking in violent tremors.

He looked so vulnerable.

Nagi couldn't help but have her features tense in worry. She tightened her hold on him and brought him to her chest. Tsuna relaxed a fraction, crying reduced to incomprehensible babbles. She tightens her eyes and can only wish to take away his nightmare for him. She pats his hair in slow, soothing, strokes. She brings her legs forward, supporting his weight and capturing him in her embrace. She could only hope from him to calm down.

He stops.

Chrome could only blink at sudden change of the boy. She looks down at the child and couldn't help but snort at the sight. The child, with his head lying on her breast, was sucking on his thumb finger. She mentally cooed at the sight; he was such an adorable child! She smiled sadly at the tears; she used his blanket and wiped away his tears and mucus clean from his face. Lying down, with him on top of her, she sighed contently; he was warm. She felt around her, till she felt the tip of her cover. She brought it up, covering her and the child, but not his head. Breathing evenly, she fell into deep sleep, still stoking the child's hair.

_'This feels nice...'_ She thought fondly. _'It's like...having a brother...that I never had...'_

As her last drowsy thought came across her mind, two eyes flickered open. One red, and one blue. A frown flickered on his face.

* * *

><p>Its dark.<p>

A light flickers on.

And another.

And another.

One by one, dull lights flickers on.

It stops by the 20th light.

The dull lights makes a circle around him. Surrounds him.

_Clack_

A spotlight turns on to his right.

_Gokudera_

A shadow covers the bomber's eyes, lips curved into a snarl.

_Clack_

A spotlight turns on to his left.

_Yamamato_

His face, unusually covered in a frown.

_Clack_

_Ryohei_

Fist clenched, head gazed sideways.

_Lambo_

He's seated, gaze down.

_Clack_

_Hibari_

Posture nonchalant, with a slight urgency.

_Mukuro_

Eyes crossed, mouth sucked into a line.

_Clack_

_Chrome_

She stares at him. Her mouths moves.

_'I see you._

* * *

><p>The world ended and everyone died. He doesn't have to open his eyes, get up, get washed, and get out.<p>

Or so he wished.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, now a measly 5, _FIVE_ year old, is having the **worst **case of dizziness. How does a 5 year old get a migraine anyway!? He buries his face in his pillow, groaning. He waits. And waits. And groans loudly. _'Why isn't sleepiness coming!?' _he could only wonder in his head as he rolls out of bed with a thump.

"OW!"

He gets up and rubs his head. _'Yay.' _he thought sarcastically. _'I have a wonderful, lovely red bump to start off the day. Again. Darn Reborn...how great! First thing in the morning, and I'm already thinking about this Satan Spartan. How_ wonderful.' He leans his head on the edge of the bed, mentally counting down from 10.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5-_

He once again, groans. _'oh, fruitloops.' _He attempts to stand up, only to stumble forward due to the blanket pooling around him. Falling face forward, he brings his hand up to brace himself from the fall. As his hands made contact on the floor, he pushes his weight on his hands, and rolls forward to the bathroom.

_'WEEEEEeeeeee~! This is fun!' _He bemuses in, drowsiness drowned out by amusement.

He gets himself clean quickly, only to pause at his crinkled shirt. _'Odd...did I cry again last night?' _Checking his red, puffed eyes, he sighed as a wave of exhaustion overcame him once again.

Dragging his feet out of the bathroom, all clean with new clothes and everything, he looks at the room he slept in last night. The neon green clock indicated that it's 6:16 A.M. The guardians are all fast asleep, some snoring the day away. He looks away with solemn eyes and walks out the door to the dining room. A glass of warm water sounds great for his throat right now.

Opening the great two wooden intimidating (to him, at least) doors in front of him with some difficulty, considering the doorknob is rather...high from him. Opening slowly, blinks at the sight.

The room is rather dull and gloom, with the fading light and plain walls. But what really completes the gloomy room is the two blobs of black and white sitting, or rather sprawled out across the table with their bottom half in their seats, at the edge of the tables. They _ooze_ of fatigue and seem ready to drop dead at any moment.

_'Don't tell me...' _

His suspicions were proved correct as two men came out of the door connected to the kitchen with not one, not two, but _eight _cups of espresso. As in, pure, black coffee. Two hands from each blob grabbed out two cups in front of them, each cup in each hand. And downed it in one gulp. Like shots with beer.

Then, the blobs started to take shape.

The blob at the very end of the table had white, aged hair parted down a little to his right, slicked back. His mustache and brown eyes focused on him and gave him a tired smile. The other blob had curly sideburns, and a black and orange fedora, with a green chameleon and a yellow pacifier. He gave Tsuna a half tense smirk.

"Good morning to you both." Nono greeted him just the same. Reborn hummed in reply. Then, invited him to sit next to him on a padded seat with a high stack of pillows with a tilt of head.

"Get a good night sleep?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Could'a god'en beder." He climbed on the chair with some difficulty. Reborn got out of his chair, a little languorous, but capable nevertheless. He bend down and took Tsuna from under his arms and lifted him up on the chair. Tsuna gave a nod and smile. "Danks." Tsuna then realizes his speech is a little slurred; he lifted two fingers to signal for water to the waiter. Tsuna gave a little smile to Reborn's worried raised eyebrow. "No'ing to worry ya preddy liddle head 'boud." The raised eyebrow turned to one of a deadpanned. Nono let out a chuckle. Tsuna gave a lopsided grin.

"Now that you're done amusing oneself with another-" Tsuna's glass of water came out of the kitchen and was placed in front of Tsuna. "We have more important matters to trifle with. I've heard of the breach between your guardians and yourself, Tsunayoshi." Nono looked at Tsunayoshi expectantly.

"Coyote." Nono grimaced at the rude use of his right man's first name.

"Yes, he was the one who tol-"

"Bastard." Tsuna muttered.

"...excuse me?" The room was quiet, save for Reborn's basic inhalation of espresso.

"Daddledale, I said." Tsuna said a little louder, making sure to slur his speech to make himself more believable. Nono gave him a pointed look; the room was quiet enough that he caught what Tsuna said the first time.

"He's my right hand man, he's expected to give me a full, detailed repor-" Nono was once again interrupted by Tsuna, though he gave no indication that he was irritated...much

"Da door." Reborn, who was still sipping his nth cup of espresso that was given by the waiter, raised a questioning eyebrow.

"To your current room, yes?" Tsuna nodded. "Hideous, is it not?"

"Absolutely." Tsuna took another sip of his water. And realizes he forgot to slur. Oh, well.

"...It's real, you know." Nono pointed out. "The door _is _able to tell you what your bonds are like. It changes when your bond strengths...or weakens...like magic!"He could tell Tsuna didn't believe him; usually, when people take a sip of their drink, eat something, or put something in their mouth, it means that they have something more to say, but need something there to stop them from saying it; usually starting with the word 'but' or 'however' or 'or'.

"Of _course_." Tsuna's mouth formed a tight smile and glanced at Reborn's general direction. "After all, I'm only** _five_,** **_remember?_**I'd believe _anything_ **_Grandpa_** says, right~?" His cheek twitched. He could tell Nono's lying; his hyper intuition is just giving him small stings in his brain, warning him about being a victim of a liar. "..." _'Wait a sec...! My Hyper Intuition's back! How the-!...Odd...but not the least unacceptable. 'Though a little worrisome to be lacking in natural science of how that happened...Oh well!"_

"Well, it's true. The..._fissure_, I would say. And? Gonna tell me to fix it, and pat it down with concert? Fill the hole and make a bond solid? Stable? Secure? Unfaltering? All unnecessary words, I tell you. Tell me something I _don't _know." **(Yeah, yeah. Gomez's reference, whatev's peps. It's 3 in the morning- so pissing tired! MOTHEROFGO- **PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, DARN IT!)

"...Actually, I was going to help you solve this problem."

"Uh-huh. And I'm a baby unicorn from PaPa land where we eat clouds, drool candy, pee milk, poop chocolate, and fart rainbows."

"Uh, no. I don't you are. Delusional?"

"Fuck off, grandpa. Get back on track." Tsuna snapped. Nono blinked. _'Did he-...'_

"..." Reborn's espresso decided to spill on it's carrier's clothes from it's now horizontal container.

"..." Nono blinked again.

"..." Tsuna laid back in his seat, propped his left leg up, and rested his left elbow on his raised knee. Dropping his head on his left hand, he looked at the door, away from the two.

"...Well..." Nono began, looking at everywhere but Tsuna. He was interrupted, which he was glad for, by footsteps coming closer. All three stay in their seats; the footsteps were too loud and some, inexperianced, to be enemies or assassins.

The door opened with a creak; 5 people came, crowding, **(Guess who ain't there?) **led by Coyote Nougat. He bowed to Nono and sat beside him. The other guardians lined up behind him and each gave Nono their greetings (OHAYooo...*snore*, good morning, Nono, the Ninth Boss of Vongla, the blahblahblah, etc) and didn't even spare a glance at Tsuna, except Nagi who looked worriedly at him (who was currently picking at the dirt underneath his nails, I tell you). The tenth guardians were rather quiet, save for a few; they were rather tired and sluggish in the morning. They started to eat when the waiters came out with their breakfast, not noticing the tense atmosphere between Nono, Tsuna, and Reborn, save for Nougat. Nougat felt the awkward atmosphere when her first came into the room, but felt uncomfortable to voice out his opinion in front of these clueless bunch. To be tactless is befitting of a mafioso, never mind the right hand man of **THE **Vongola.

Reborn kept to himself in the presence of the teenage company, not knowing how to react. Nono just looked at his meal in silence. Tsuna was nonchalantly eating his meal, not sparing a moment of his time at others. He quickly ate his food and fled out the door. To the room, he went, and collapsed on his/Chrome's bed. He was going straight to sleep if it wasn't for a voice.

"What are you doing back here, Omnivore?" Tsuna peaked an eye out of his pillow.

"I'm sleeping, can't ya see? Sleeping, as in take a siesta, a natural periodic state of rest for the mind and body, in which the eyes are usually close and the consciousness is completely or partially lost so that there is a decrease in bodily movement and responsiveness to external stimuli, crashing, dozing, snoozing? Or what, you don't know what sleeping is?'Of course you don't, you'rea bloody wampire, who likes the sight of bloody blood blood..." Tsuna glared.

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a moment. "Are you done?" Tsuna huffed and turned his head the other way. "Hn." Hibart got up from his bed and walked towards the door. "Go to sleep, irritable Omnivore. I'll lock the doors." For a moment, there was no response, then Tsuna hummed a sober 'Thanks'. Hibari nodded and walked out, making sure to close the door behind him with a 'click'.

Tsuna stayed silent for am moment, making sure there was no one near hearing range. And sighed when he picked up no signs of such. He slowly got up for his position and sat near the the headboard, leaning on it for support. Looking at the ceiling, he took deep breaths.

'._..Why did I snap? I don't usually snap like that. Why?...Why do I have this irritation, this bubbling anger, just boiling in me? Sure, he doesn't have to interfere with **my** problems and state the obvious; I **know **that there is a barrier between me and my, or could I even call them that? No, don't dwell on things like this, Tsuna. Get a hold of yourself...wait...oh yeah, barrier. Yes, barrier. No, judgments. Annoying, judgments. Interference, too. Annoying interference. Can do this on my own. Yes, alone. Alone.' _Tsuna's eyes started to drop, slipping from the headboard.

_'I am alone.'_

* * *

><p>"No, you're not." Tsuna threw open his eyes at the voice.<p>

"Giotto." The blond nodded at his head. "What?"

"You're not alone. I'm here, ain't I?" Tsuna stated at Giotto, looking for any signs of self-disbelief. He hesitantly nodded when he found none. "Plus, there's..._that _man. Byakuran, his name was, right?" Tsuna's eye widened at the name. "...You forgot." Tsuna quickly narrowed his eyes at the man, words of defense on the tip of his tongue. "Cranky, are you not? I have to apologize for that; it is my fault in your fatigue." Tsuna bit back his tongue before his upsetting word came out of his mouth. He twitched the corner of his mouth into a scowl; _'You better explain, or else...'_

"Look at yourself. And I meant, just look down at your body." Giotto quickly added as Tsuna was prepared to strike him. Tsuna did as told; his heart jumped.

"...How...is it because it is in my mind...scape...actually, isn't this..."

"Yep! In he Place of Wishes for the Regretfulls. But yes, that's the reason. But that's not all. I made it so that you could use that body for _real._"

"...explain. Now."

"I'm not giving you false hope. At all. You can gain your original body back."

"...And this explains how me, seeming to be pmsing, is your fault? I _totally_ make the connection there. Like a missing piece to a puzzle! Amazing! Wow! Dick."

"Wow, you actually get what how by me just saying tha-...wait...sarcasm, right?" Giotto looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Now you're just trying to humor me." Tsuna could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. He plumped down onto the ground and laid there, closing his eyes.

"Yes." Giotto let out a small smile at his decedent's blunt tendencies. Then, he hardened his eyes. "I'll be blunt. I've been gathering flames to get you're original body back." Tsuna's eyes flew opened and sat up quickly; his eyes filled with hope and caution. Giotto smiled sadly. "However" Tsuna flopped down, thinking how he knew it. "the flames needed to expand and flesh out your body is a great deal. The sky flames I...er..._borrowed_ from your body little by little the last of what I needed to..._experiment _on. I, through experimenting, found a rather striking discovery. Instead of sky flames, which you'd need 1 year's worth of flames, it take one Hadou get your body back. Although it is...rather painful, it is the most resourceful method. The Wave energy could be any attribute, size, balance; as long it is a wave of life-force from a _living_ human being. In other words, while you have the hadou in you, the person has to still be alive, or else you shrink while the hadou you were using goes back to the original body and dies with them to give to another. You know, the natural cycle of life; it is all a form of mechanical energy where it cannot be destroyed, only converted, reused, and recycled...There are just a couple of... catches. The first one, I told you before; It's extremely painful."

"I thought you said _rather _painful." Tsuna bemused.

"...The second one is the way to get one's Hadou. You have to..._kiss_ them. Mouth to mouth."

"..._okay_. It's just a kiss. A peck on the cheek, a-"

"With _tongue_. Switching saliva. The whole shebang."

"...You _know _I'm 5, **five**, in real world time, right? You, you expect me to, to...WHAT THE F-"

"Either that, or sexual intercourse."

"..."

"..."

"...i don't like you."

"Ouch."

"..."

"I think I'm allowed to feel hurt when my grandblahson says he doesn't like me."

"...sure..."

"..."

"...so..."

"...yeah..."

"Gonna catch some sleep."

"Yeah, you do that." Giotto muttered "Still trying to get my dick attached to my body..."

"...what?"

"Eh? Er...what? What about what? I said nothing. Nothing at all."

"...sure...okay. Peace out?"

"Peace out."

"..."

"...oh! You need my help to get out of here! Urm...uh..." Giotto snapped his fingers and Tsuna disappeared in a flash of orange flames.

Giotto could only wipe his brow with his sleeve. _'Almost caught, almost caught. Can't tell, can't tell. Secret, Secret. Shushshushu, quiet. Can't tell him, no, not about **that**. He'll probably freak. Now, need to get this right. I had 9 months to get this right, minus a couple because I needed the base. Now, it's almost time for the deadline, less than 2 months, if I'm not wrong. **Still** haven't gotten my most important part on...WHY ISN'T IT ATTACHING ON!?...OH MY G-AM I GOING TO HAVE BE A GIRL!? NOOOOO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! ATTACH, MY SWORD, MY STAFF, MY BRATWURST, MY CHOAD, MY DINGUS, DONGER, FOTO, HOSE, JIMMY, JOHNSON, LUIGI, LINGAM, PEEPEE! DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!' _

* * *

><p>(I swear, those are the most hints we can give a person.<strong> )<strong>

**(That whole fudging paragraph up there. Above we, do you see?)**

(Anyway, our writing style changed, didn't it?)

**(It devolved too, do you see? Fucked it up, if I may say so myself.)**

(Hahahahaha...we haven't written in such a long time, so...watevs, peps.)

**(Now, you need to clean that pile of clothes on the bed. Good luck, I'm going to sleep.)**

(Lazy ass.)

**(Hey! I basically typed that while thing for you!**

(...righty'o.)

Well, this chapter...was something, folks. It'll get somewhere, I...er...can say it will! NO promises; I somehow always break those. But the ideas I got was written, thought, and hehe, imprinted in my book. I actually have a clue to where I'm going! **Scary if you asked me. **Thank goodness not asked you, eh? **...** Anywho, I LOVE YOU ALL, AND TO ALL, I LOVE YOU! **Nope, that didn't work at all...**

**G**o**o**d N**i**g**h**t F**o**l**k**s**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!


End file.
